Teenage Love
by LexieDragomire
Summary: "You don't know what it's like to love somebody who doesn't love you back," she cried. "You don't even know how much I do know it," he replayed with a sorrowful look on his face. Hello XD totally AllenxLenalee read to find out. Warn: LavixLenalee also! and later MirandaxLavi and maybe KandaxOC
1. Chapter 1

**Have mercy with me, please **

**Disclaimer: To say it straight I surely don't own -Man because if I did there would definitely be no doubt about Allen and Lenalee relationship. Yes, they would definitely be a couple.**

**PS: apologies first I study English only for four years so… sorry for the bad grammar and so on. And another thing don't judge the first chapter if he's bad. I could have been to drunk or too sober, right? XD**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Teenage Love<strong>_

_**By LexieDragomire**_

Lenalee Lee a young female member of the Black Order was walking to the Scientist Department with a typical calm look on her face. She always had that look on her face when she was going there. She liked it there. Her brother the scientist was a great distraction for her. At least she didn't think about 'him'.

"Hi Reever," she helloed him and gave him a lovely smile.

"Oh, hi Lenalee are you looking for Komui? Sorry to say it but his working," said Reever while he was writing something very important.

Lenalee's eyes widened in shock. "He's doing what?"

"Well not the work he should be doing but you know probably another Komurin or so," he explained.

"Oh, I see. And what about you guys?" she looked all around her but the entire scientist looked really busy so she decided to let them be.

Again she was walking through the halls of the Order looking for something to do.

"Lenalee," called her a familiar voice.

Lenalee turned around and smiled but then she found out that it wasn't the person she thought it would be but she didn't show any disappointment.

"Hi Allen-kun," she replied and walked to him. She never thought about it but he had a lovely and calm voice. Not like 'him' so have could she mistake them?

Her young white hair friend was walking out from the hospital wing with a sweet smiled on his face.

"I thought you were on a mission in Lavi and Bookman in Scotland," she said carefully so that she didn't look like she was too interested about it.

"Well yes I was but we ended early and I returned. It was kind of easy. Just a few levels 1. We didn't even get hurt," he assured her.

"I'm happy to hear that. And where is Lavi by the way?" she asked hopping she didn't sound too interesting. Besides even if she did it wasn't like it was something bad, right? They were also her friends.

"Well he and Bookman went for some information to… what was it? Somewhere in Russia but they should be back any day now."

"I see," she looked at the ground and frowned.

Allen blinked. Lenalee was acting strange sometimes when it came to Lavi.

"So what are you doing, hmm?" he asked leaving the though as they started to walk.

"I'm bored. Everybody is on a mission or working," she said with a sigh.

"Well I wouldn't say that everyone. How about Komui? I'm sure his not working," said Allen and smiled.

"He IS."

"WHAT?" shouted Allen in sock. "No way! Are you serious? Oh, I bet his just building another robot of destruction," he said with a dark aura around him.

"Yeah, he is," she laughed. "Were going to have some fun later." She said as she remembered what happened every time he built that robot.

"No Lenalee, you're going to have fun while we are going to run for our lives," he said and they Both exploded in a massive laugh. Yeah, whenever she needed some fun she could always count on him or on 'him'.

"Hey let's go check some news from the world for something interesting, hmm?" afforded Allen.

"News? Yeah that sound ok I haven't read news in a long time," filled Lenalee.

* * *

><p>They went again to the Scientist Department for news from all around the world and went to one of the rest rooms.<p>

"So with what would you like the start?"

"Hm, maybe we should pick the ones that we understand the language and read those," afforded Lenalee and put all the papier before her on a table.

"Good point. Well I know French and, Spanish and a little Germany," he said and sat to a chair opposite to her.

"Ok, than I will have Chinese, Russian and well what's left?"

"Hmm, not sure what is this language," he said frowning and handled her over some news.

She stared at them and then she put them on the table. "No idea. Oh well, let's begin."

* * *

><p>"Listen to this. On the fourth of November seventy-one year old Gretchen Muller did a Germany record in running on the long traces."<p>

"What?" Lenalee laugh. "No way!"

"No it's true. She broke the record at being the oldest participant that ever ran the run."

"Oh, and I thought that she broke the record by winning but running in that age is also a specialty."

"Sure is," Allen agreed.

"Which was she?"

"She was thirty-fifth from a hundred participants."

"Wow can you imagine being able to run at that age?"

"Are you kidding me I going to be happy if I'm going to be able to stand without help."

"Maybe she also has an innocent," she joked.

"Hey don't make fun of her," he warned her.

Again they were reading until Lenalee screamed. "Oh my got it's Lavi."

"What? Where?"

"Well… We finally found out something more about a fire on the third of November. More than half of the witnesses claimed that behind the rescue of the victims were two mysterious men that didn't care about the danger and without any angst they went to the burning building and help the people out. A red haired young boy and an old grandpa looking man didn't even wait for the thank you and immediately left. No one knows who are these men or where did they came from but we all would like to thank them. It is maybe rare but true heroes, heroes that are hidden from the eyes of the world. They're here and even if we don't know about it. They are saving the world each day."

"Wow that was nice. Who would have said that?"

"Why are you saying that? Lavi and Bookman are brave and even if they aren't always acting well you know… sensitive they do have a good heart and a lovely soul," she immediately defended them. She didn't like when someone is talking bad about her friends and especially her 'special' friends.

"Lenalee I didn't mean that I was just surprised that well they wrote about secret heroes and not that Lavi or Bookman are bad," he reply surprised of her reaction. '_She always defenses them.' _crossed his mind.

"Oh, sorry. I just got it wrong," she embarrassed looked at the paper in front of her.

"Lenalee?"

"Hmm?" she still wasn't looking on him.

"Do you by any chance like Lavi?" he asked suspiciously.

Her face got immediately red as a cherry. "Well… of course I like him. He's my friend I like him and you and the others as well."

Allen calmly and sweetly smiled. "No Lenalee you don't like me and the other as much as Lavi," her dark purple eyes glance into his grey eyes which were full of understanding.

"Lenalee you really like Lavi. Don't you?"

Lenalee bit her lover lips and gave out a hard sigh. "Yes, Allen I really do."

* * *

><p><strong>Didn't see that coming did ya! XD Yes I know I said it's going to be an AllenxLenalee but just wait. It's going to be so AllenxLenalee that you won't even remember about Lenalee crush on Lavi but you know what you have to do. You have to read to find out XD <strong>**Million times sorry for the grammar.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Have mercy with me, please **

**Disclaimer: To say it straight I surely don't own -Man because if I did there would definitely be no doubt about Allen and Lenalee relationship. Yes, they would definitely be a couple.**

**PS: apologies first I study English only for four years so… sorry for the bad grammar and so on. And another think don't judge the second chapter if he's bad. I could have been to drunk or too sober, right? XD**

**Have fun people! **

* * *

><p><em><strong>Teenage Love<strong>_

_**By LexieDragomire**_

Allen was sweetly smiling at his nervous friend who was looking everywhere else just to avoid his gaze.

"Oh, Lenalee you're so cute right now," he said and she blushed even more.

Allen laughed. Lenalee was the first friend he had met when he joined the Order and had knew her well. He knew that she was sometimes just too shy for her own good.

She bit her lip again. He never noticed that she had this really adorable habit.

"Oh, come on Lenalee I'm happy for you. You really like Lavi and I really want you guys to be together I'm not going to make fun of you," he assured her.

She finally managed to look at him. "Really?"

"It's my word of a gentleman. I promise," he put his hand on his heart as he promised.

"Ok," she sighed in relief and then blushed again but with a lovely smile this time.

"So how did it happen? Or were you in love the whole time?" he asked interested. He never had a friend in love that he could talk to about his feelings it was a new experience for him and he was really interested how it truly is and not how Cross made it up all the time.

She smiled happily. "You really want to now?"

Allen smiled a little embarrassed. He didn't what to sound silly or like a gay. "Well if you're ok with it? I never had a friend who was in love. At least not as close as you," he explained.

Lenalee with a glee look on her moved closer so no one could hear them. "Well I wasn't in love at the first time we met. I was then about fourteen or so and he just became my good friend but as time passed I began to notice him more like… I don't know," she though.

"The way he always read books or studies. Just doing his best to be a good Bookman even know he would have to let go of everything. It's just… gosh it's so hard to explain it in words. Like sometimes I just looked at him and I see only him even when the room is full of people. Or I always worried when his on a mission or when his going with Bookman I'm scared that they will go away from the Order. It just makes me feel hurt here," she put her hand on her chest where her heart would be.

"You really care."

"Uhm but that's not all. Whenever he says something like I'm pretty or I'm beautiful or wonderful or so. I just became madly red like a tomato. And when he touches me like just my hand my heart starts to beat like it was about to jump out of my chest. It's just crazy."

Allen was quietly listening to every word she said and analyzing her every expression.

"So this is love? When you care so much for somebody and like when his nice to you…,"

"Of course not. Those entire things created love but love it's more. The person get's under your skin. You're just thinking about him all the time like you were crazy or so. You can't eat. You can't sleep you just always have him on your mind. You just love him. You're not thinking about his bad side. Because when you're in love it's like he didn't have one."

"Wow that sounds amazing. I would really like to find out like it feels," Allen mumbled.

"Well I'm not sure you would. I mean. I love Lavi for a while and I still can't confess myself to him," she said sadly.

"Oh, why's that Lenalee?"

She looked on the table. "I would really like to know if he likes me back… but not just that I would really like him to confess to me instead the other way around."

"Really?"

She nodded. "It feels pretty humiliating for me to go and tell him. So I'm just waiting for him to… well do it."

"I see." Allen that Lenalee was a strong and in-depended woman but apparently no woman is really that self-confident to just go and say that she loves someone without any proof that he loves her back.

"Maybe I could help you with that," he started with a devilish smirk on his face.

Lenalee suspiciously moved a little away from him. "What exactly do you mean by that?"

"Well just that I could ask him how he feels about you. Don't worry I won't tell what you said to me. I will just politely and normally ask him. Like a friend. Maybe I could even convince him so you guys would go on a date," he offered her.

"A-D-A-T-E?" she totally got scared and blushed madly like before. "No Allen that would be terrible. I wouldn't know what to say I would be nervous or worst my brother would kill him if he finds out besides why do you think Lavi would go?"

"Well, because I got a plan how to make him go and on a date with you. Or at least convince him to afford you one. But on the date it would be all up to you and your charm," he said.

"NO! Allen you can't leave it to me and my charm. I'm a terrible stressor. You should see me when Roulvier comes. Or when…" she started lamely excusing herself.

Allen chuckled and gently touched her hand.

"Allen-kun," she whispered and shyly looked at him.

"Lenalee but you're great. You gorgeous and smart and… just amazing and I know that Lavi has deep feeling for you just by looking at him. Whenever you're in danger he rushes to your rescue. Lenalee that must be loved," he said confidently and looked at her hand in his.

"Lavi is a lucky man and I'm sure that when he find out you are interest he will be in the seventh haven for sure."

Lenalee also looked at their hands. A strange thought had cross her mind that moment. '_What would it feel like if Allen hadn't had his gloves on?' _She shook her head.

"Aren't you saying that just because it's what I want to hear?"

"Well…," he let go of her hand and rubbed the back of his head. "I know that my words will make you feel better but all that I said it's true," he assured her.

"Ok I believe you. So what's your plan on a date?" she asked interested.

"Well let's just say that it's a surprised ok?" he winked.

* * *

><p>Lavi had finally arrived from his mission and was happy as a man can be eating. He just got to him five meals and he still hadn't had enough. Not that he was a monster at eating like Allen but still it was a lot of food.<p>

"Hi Lavi," greeted him Allen smiling and sit opposite to him.

Lavi smirked. "Oh, hi Allen, haven't seen you awhile what's up?" he asked calculably.

"Well, nothing much. Hmm, Lavi mind if I asked you a personal question?" asked Allen a bit nervous. Talking and thinking about asking this kind of stuff is one think but really doing it…

"A personal question you say? Well bring it on," he continued eating but he was pretty inquisitive.

"What do you think about Lenalee?" Lavi's devilish side in him started crazily laughing but on the outside he didn't showed anything.

"Like what? Her connection to her innocent?"

"No."

"Her relationship with Komui? Well if you asked me…"

"No."

"Her short hair? Yeah it's really a pity but it growing pretty fast…"

"LAVI! That's not what I had in mind. I want to know what you think about her as a girl," explained Allen who was starting to lose his patience.

"I knew that. Sorry just wanted to tease you, you lucky boy."

_Early the day._

_Lavi had just got from his mission and before he would go get a good meal be wanted to go to his room and change._

_He was passing the rest room when he heard a strange conversation between Allen and Lenalee. He noticed and wanted to say hi but he changes his mind right after what he heard._

"_You really want to now?" asked Lenalee happily. He hadn't saw her that happy in a while._

"_Well if you're ok with it. I hnhmh hhdkh a friend hmgggm in love. At hdmfhf hmhg as close as you," was all that Lavi heard him say from his distance and Allen's silent voice._

_Then he saw how Lenalee with a blush and smiled moved closer to him and started whispering._

_(Try to imagine the picture.)_

_The two of them were really close. There head were almost touching. They were in a good mood. Both had sometimes blushed or smiled and Lavi for sure heard words like: like, love, beautiful, you really care and so._

_Besides that Allen stared at her the whole time and he was laying on every word that had came from her mouth._

_Lavi turn his back to them. 'He shouldn't be watching them. That's not right.' Said his good side. 'But then again those two are his friend and there in love. He has to keep an eye on them for their own safe.' Said his devilish side. Guess which won?_

_He thought about it a while and then decided to leave it. They're two grown teens that knows how to take care of them self's._

"_A-D-A-T-E!" shouted Lenalee in sock and fear._

_Levi quickly turned around and pick on them. 'So are little Allen had decide to make it fast. I hope she won't reject him because of that.'_

_They were again too quiet but Lavi heard something about Lenalee being nervous and scared and Komui would kill someone._

_Then Allen took her hand with a warm smiled on his face._

_Again they were speaking to quiet so he didn't hear anything but he got that his name was mention and then on the end of all that was again the date._

* * *

><p>Lavi thought that Allen apparently wants to ask him something about dating or if he likes that their together.<p>

"Well Lenalee Lee is truly someone. She's fantastic. She's not annoying or superficial like the other girls. She's really nice and good. She's really smart and a good friend too. She cares for all of us like no one would. She's beautiful too I would say adorable and cute but she can be pretty sexy… You're not going to hit are you?"

Allen blinked. _'Probably because I'm a gentleman.' _"No I'm ok so continued."

"Well. She has the biggest heart of all. I really feel respect to her. She's like a big sister to everyone."

Allen thought about his words for a moment while Lavi continued to eat.

"So you say that everyone takes Lenalee as a sister and that that way… I meant the sister way is it right?"

Lavi frowned at the bread in his hand. "Well come to think of it. The other should take her as a sister because they aren't worthy of her but someone special. Someone who really loves her with all his heart and it doesn't matter who he is should get a chance and fight for her love," he said and touched Allen shoulder.

Allen didn't answer because he didn't understand but he felt that that might have been a confession.

Lavi thought that his silence because his shy and doesn't feel ready to say that he and Lenalee are dating. It sounded logical to him.

"Ok… uhm Lavi I got a bit request for you. You see I know that Lenalee really likes a singer Maya Charles (fictitious singer) and that this singer is going to have a performance in two days in a near town. She would be more than happy to go I'm sure but she doesn't want to be alone and I was wondering if you wouldn't go with her?"

"WHAT?" yelled Lavi blushing. _'Did Allen just ask me to go on a date with his girl?'_

'_He's blushing because he likes her, right?'_ thought Allen happily.

"Oh Lavi don't be shy. It's just that Lenalee really want to go but she doesn't want to go alone but in the matter of fact she's afraid to go with someone out and since you two know each other so well and you said that you respected her I thought maybe…,"

'_What's going on? Why is Allen convincing me to go on a date with Lenalee? Unless! Lenalee is scared of dates and doesn't want to go on one with Allen so he asked me since me and Lenalee know each other for a long time and I'm respecting here so I wouldn't do anything to her. So that's why he was asking me how I feel about her.' _(Complicated but logical)

"Ok I will ask Lenalee to go on a date with me," he answered calmly. If Allen is ok with that why should he mind? Besides it's an honor to be asked to something like this. Allen must really truest him. That made him smiled.

He truly had wonderful friends.

* * *

><p><strong>Well it's coming...You have to read to find out what it is XD <strong>**Million times sorry for the grammar.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Have mercy with me, please **

**Disclaimer: To say it straight I surely don't own -Man because if I did there would definitely be no doubt about Allen and Lenalee relationship. Yes, they would definitely be a couple.**

**PS: apologies first I study English only for four years so… sorry for the bad grammar and so on. And another thing don't judge the third chapter if he's bad. I could have been to drunk or too sober, right? XD**

**Have fun guys! ^-^**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Teenage Love<strong>_

_**By LexieDragomire**_

Lavi was happy as a full pig walking down the hall with a satisfied look on his face. He looked out the window and smile at the sunny day that today was. He was passing the training room when he suddenly noticed Kanda who was meditating in a sitting passion.

"Hey Yu-chan want to hear what's new?" he asked cheerfully and sat next to him.

"Back of you rabbit. I trying to meditate," he spooked annoyed already but still sitting without moving or chancing passion.

"Come on Yu-chan, don't be such a party breaker. No come on I now you want to hear what's new."

Kanda was quiet.

"Yuuuuu-chan!"

"I already told you to spot calling me that way!" he reminded him angrily still not moving.

"Ok I will stop let's say for a day if you will ask me what's new. How sounds that?"

"I got a better offer. You stopped completely and I won't kill you. Sounds good?"

"Oh, Kanda your no fun." Said Lavi and lied down.

Silence.

* * *

><p>After five minutes. Lavi was barely holding himself from screaming what's new and Kanda was… well sitting and totally ignoring him like him normal self.<p>

"KANDA!" screamed Lavi and sat up.

"Fine! You stupid rabbit! What's new?" asked Kanda finally.

"Oh Kanda I knew you wouldn't let me suffer. You do have a heart."

"Knock it off with the love speech. So what's new?" he asked losing his nerves.

"Well are little Allen boy and sweet princes Lenalee are secretly dating."

No emotions appear on Kanda's face but Lavi know he had shocked him.

Kanda was quietly thinking. "Are you sure or is it just a rumor?"

"Hey, what kind a person do you think I am? I don't live on gossips you know."

"If it's a secret how do you know?"

* * *

><p>Lavi smiled and told Kanda everything what happened.<p>

Kanda was again silence and after several minutes he spoke. "This is strange. Why Allen would ask you to help Lenalee with her date problems? It doesn't make sense."

"How come? I mean Allen and Lenalee are my good friends and they truest me so they decided to asked me this strange kind of favor," said Lavi frustrated but then he giggled. "Oh, I get it you jealous because Allen asked me. Well Yu-chan if you would have been nicer to him maybe…"

"I told you not to call me that!" Kanda cut his speech. "Besides it just doesn't make sense."

"Yeah yeah you already said that but if you want a proof come with me," he said and stood up.

* * *

><p>Lavi found Lenalee on her way to the Scientist Department with carrying coffees.<p>

"Yeah Lena," he called and run to her.

She took a deep breath and the calmly way she could answer. "Hello Lavi. I heard about your rescue mission in Russia. I'm so proud of you."

Lavi shyly smiled and brushed his hair. "Uhm… thanks but it was nothing really. Most of the thanks should go to Bookman."

"Wow I didn't know you were so modest," she gave him her best approbation smile.

He smiled back. "Well I actually wanted to ask you something. You know Allen and I had a talk in the cafeteria about… well many thinks and he had mentioned that you're a big Maya Charles (fictitious singer) fan and since she will have a performance in a near town I would like to ask you if you would like to come."

Lenalee blinked in surprised. _'That was fast. Allen-kun really went and talked to him.'_

'_She must've got scared.'_

"Well…only if you ok with it. I would to force you in to something. And you can count on me that I won't dare to do anything bad to you. Allen had already warned me," he laughed.

Lenalee smiled. "Ok, I would be more than happy to go with you if you're going to act well of course."

"You can count on that," he winked and her heart almost stopped his work.

"So we're settled right?" he asked before leaving

"Uhm," that and a nod was all she was able to do.

She looked at her the coffees in her hands and barely started smiling and jumping. She needed to go thank Allen.

She looked again at the coffee. _'But first brother and the department.'_

* * *

><p>Lavi went behind the corner where Kanda was.<p>

"See? Told ya."

"There still is something not right about this whole thing."

"What to do some more spying?"

"We have no choice."

* * *

><p>Allen was in the library looking for something to read when all of the sudden he felt someone put hands on his eyes.<p>

"Guess who?" instructed him a gleeful female voice.

He giggled. "Lenalee."

She let go and he turned around.

"So what's up?"

"Nothing just that you're the greatest person in the world. Ah, I want to so much kiss you right know. You're incredible," she said very happy.

Allen blushed and looked around. "Uhm, about the kissing don't yell so loud your brother could be behind the corner." He warned her.

She laughed.

'_It's a wonderful sound,"_ thought Allen still blushing.

"Oh, Allen-kun I can't believe you really talked with Lavi."

"I said I would help you so of course I talked to Lavi," he chuckled.

"But you really did and he really asked me out."

"Congratulations. I can see you happy as a… well someone who's really happy," he looked her in the eyes.

"And you know what I'm," she looked around and then she bit her lips easily.

"Allen-kun I would like to…," she didn't continue her speech because she suddenly stepped on her toes and hugged him around his torso. Allen started panicking but Lenalee didn't move or said anything so he stopped and gently put his hands on her back.

It was meant to be friendship hug of course but it didn't feel like one.

Allen suddenly felt his heart going faster. _'This is strange. Maybe it's because I'm not used on hugs from girl.' _

He felt her warm breath on his neck and that immediately cost a small chill run through his spine.

Lenalee rubbed her blushing face into his shoulder. _'So warm.'_ She was really enjoying the sensation of his body heath even if she felt a little embarrassed.

She could smell his scent and I make her feel strange. Not because it was bad but because it felt really good.

After a little while she not wanting to let go. "Thank you Allen-kun. You really are a great friend," she said with pink color on here checks but that was nothing compared to Allen red tomato face.

"Y-you're welcome. Anything for your smile Lenalee."

* * *

><p>Lavi and Kanda silently looked at each other and nodded. They quietly and without Allen or Lenalee noticing left the library.<p>

"See I told you! They're together but they're still shy kids."

"You got something to say about a shy rabbit."

"What do you mean by that?"

Kanda smirked.

"I'm not shy you know," said Lavi frowning.

"Yeah right."

"I'm not. You're shyer then I because you don't even talked to girls."

"Stupid rabbit. I don't talk to girls because there annoying just like you."

"Yeah right I dare you to asked some girl out let's say…Miranda."

Kanda chuckled. "And now you really think that I would run for that one right?"

Lavi put on a lazy smiled, "Maybe."

* * *

><p>They went again to the training room.<p>

"I hope you just won't do anything stupid," warned him Kanda irritated.

"Like what?" smirked Lavi

"Like tried to steal her from Moyashi."

"Hey! A little bit a truest please. Lena is my friend and so is Allen and besides I don't really see Lenalee in that way."

"Yeah right."

"What? Are you confessing that you actually like somebody like Lenalee?" asked Lavi with a chuckled.

Kanda gave him a glance of a murder "I meant that every pretty girl is on your list rabbit!"

"Nope not every."

"Fine. Just don't do something rude like hug her or hold her hand."

"Roger that," assured him Lavi with a lazy playing on his face.

"Wait a minute!" stood Lavi for a second. "What am I going to do if she would hug me?"

"Che...stupid rabbit why would she do that? She's now dating with Moyashi if you haven't notice."

"Yu-chan you don't understand girl at all. She's going to hug me like a friend."

"Did she ever hug you?"

"No but when a girl gets a boyfriend she just doesn't act like a normal innocent girl anymore. GOD WHAT IF SHE'S GOING TO KISS ME? Should I kiss her back?..."

* * *

><p>After 5 minutes Lavi woke up and found himself on the ground.<p>

"What the… HEY!" he yelled at Kanda. "YOU HIT ME!"

"Of course I did I have a permission from Komui and Bookman to hit you whenever you would start goofing around," explained Kanda meditating on the floor.

"WHAT? Those two… "

"Besides why would a girl that is afraid of dates kiss or at least hug someone."

* * *

><p>After a day.<p>

Allen was happily sitting in the cafeteria eating his mountain of food.

"Hey there Allen!" called Lavi and sit opposite to him.

"Hi Lavi, want some?" asked Allen and offered him a piece of cake. (And it was one big piece)

"No thank I would just like to ask you well… about the date thing," started Lavi nervously.

"Uhm…ok. What is it?"

"Well you see…. I would like to ask about some situation that might happen."

"Well?"

"Well you see. What if hypothetically would Lenalee say something nice to me? Can I return her the favor?"

Allen held up his eyebrows. "Uhm well yes I think as a gentleman you should say something nice anyway. Without any permissions or so. "

"Ok and if she hypothetically hug me at the end of the evening may I hug her back?"

Allen blushed at the memory how he and Lenalee hugged. "Well if she will hug you first then you should." _'Why is he even asking me all this stuff? This is embarrassing.'_

"Good. And if she would kiss me? Let's say on the cheek or lips?" asked Lavi with a teasing smirked on his face.

Allen blushed madly at the image of Lavi and Lenalee kissing. That was just something he could handle and without thinking he stood up and screamed. "NO YOU CAN'T!"

Lavi chuckled and stood up. "Got ya. Relax I was just teasing."

Allen sat down with a red face. "It wasn't funny." _'Why did I react like that? It's not my life. If Lenalee would kiss him then it's normal for him to return the favor, right? Besides she likes him.'_

"Well I got to go. Bookman will kill me if I'm late. Oh and Allen don't tell anyone. I wouldn't like to get killed by Bookman or Komui or some Lenalee suitors… but that's really stupid to say to you right? See ya!" And with that he was gone.

"I should have told him that he should kiss her back. Oh stupid Allen." He slapped his forehead.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys ^_^ next comes the date I hope XD <strong>**Million times sorry for the grammar.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Have mercy with me, please **

**Disclaimer: To say it straight I surely don't own -Man. Plus I don't own the song Hallelujah. All that I own is my imagination and by that I also own this story ^_^but that all. Oh and I also own a soul of a friend of my ]XD**

**Author's note: Right and SORRY gomenasai prepáčte promiňte Entschuldigen for the waiting I will get better. I hate when I have to wait for the next chapter as well but really it wasn't my fault it was my curse again. I had a little accident and I ended up in the hospital for like three boring weeks believe me I was dying to get to my PC. So seriously I will work on it to be quicker next time. Promise!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Teenage Love<strong>_

_**By LexieDragomire**_

Lenalee was getting ready in her room. She was pretty nervous. Her first date ever, who wouldn't be? She just hopped it won't turn out bad or so. She even pried before she got that dress that her brother would go on a visit to her when she's out. She couldn't say to him that she was going out because he would definitely go spying on her. She just had to hope that he found some distraction. Another thing was the date itself. It was her first. She was almost seventeen and she had her first date ever! Saying pretty nervous wasn't the right word. A better would be anxious or something to described a state before throwing up. She wasn't sure what was going to happen on it and she really didn't have anybody who could prepare her for it so she had to do it all on her own. She felt sick and terrified but on the other hand she also felt excited. It was something new! A new experience close to something that she would do if she lived a normal life. She would go on a date with someone she really liked.

She took her new dark blue short flowing dress with half long sleeves and went to her closet where on one doors wing was a huge mirror. She looked at herself from feet to head and end up on her hair. It had grown a bit but it was still short and undoable by her opinion so she wanted to tie it up with something.

She looked it all over her room but nothing useful was found so she scowling sat on her bed. _'What should I do?'_

There was a knock on her door.

"Yes?"

"H-hey it's me Allen. May I come in?" asked a nervous boy behind the door.

Lenalee put on a wrapper and jumped to the door and quickly unlocked it.

"Hey. Did Nii-san see you?" she asked suspicious.

"Nope. Reever had tied him to his table and forced him to work," he chuckled as Lenalee let him in.

Lenalee giggled. "Poor Nii-san."

Allen looked at the room he was in. It was for the first time that he was in her room and just with her.

He looked around. It was quiet a big room but what could he expect from Komui's little sister? He probably checked out all the rooms in the whole Order and picked the biggest one. The walls were in dark purple and the roof was black. She had a big bed with two small cabinets by each side and a shelf upon it. It looked lovely. She also had two big closets in which he wasn't sure what she could passably keep in. The room was really in a good state. Lenalee apparently liked thing clean. He remembered his visit in Lavi's room when he merely broke a bone when he fell because the enormous moutons of the papers all around his room. He bit his lip to hold the laugh. _'Lena's going to have a hard time to teach him how to clean his things.'_

He grinned widely.

"What?" asked Lenalee confused.

"Oh, nothing," he smiled sheepishly.

Lenalee took of her wrapper.

Allen looked at Lenalee. His eyes got big as he noticed her whole beauty and blushed. She took his breath away. He had hard time about realizing that she had just asked him something.

"So?" she repeated asked nervously. "Do you think Lavi will like it?"

Allen looked her deep into the eyes and gave her his sweet 'Allen smile' that she adored so much. "Lena you look amazingly beautiful and Lavi is the luckiest man to have your love. I wish you two from all my heart to have a great evening but more to have a wonderful live. You guys really deserved it. Be happy, please."

Lenalee stood silence. She felt really happy thanks to Allen's speech. She smiled softly. Allen was truly a great friend to say something like that. She went closer to him and gently touched his hands.

Allen became even redder and swallowed a bit.

Lenalee just smiled to that. He was so cute. She really liked this innocent and pure side of him that was embarrassed from intimate contacts. She felt older than him in this things and braver thanks to that. She ran her fingers through his palms to his and entwining them with hers.

"L-lenalee," he whispered. It felt nice. So warm even from his left hand. It felt really good. Just like the hug. She was really happy that he didn't have gloves this time. She felt the amazing sensation and almost got lost in it until Allen had spoken.

"Lena, remember the time," he informed her sadly.

"Uhm sure," she let him go with a sigh, she felt like she lost something. Like she lost something very important when she let go of his hands. When she didn't fell his soft skin.

They stepped apart and Lenalee went again with an unknown flush to the mirror.

She tried to put her hair behind her ears but she didn't like the way it looked.

"What's wrong?" asked Allen confused as he noticed her scowling.

"Oh! It's just my hair it doesn't look good."

"Lenalee," he laughed sweetly.

"It would need a tie or something."

Allen put his hand lower his neck and look at his red one.

He went closer to her and stopped behind her. "Don't move ok?"

He took her hair and started to tie it with his red tie. "Allen-kun?" Lenalee looked at his work in the mirror. "Thanks Allen-kun you're my angel," she smiled gratefully.

"You're welcome. Now I'll better be going," he suggested. Lenalee wanted to protest but ended with a nod. She wanted him to stay a bit longer but for some reason didn't found the courage to ask him.

He opened to door where he found Lavi standing in a position to knock.

"Oh? Hey guys," he greeted them with a typical lazy smiled.

They both looked at each other and smiled.

"Well guys have fun!" wished Allen them and walked out of the room.

Lavi waved him and then turned around to Lenalee. His eye fallowed her whole body and ended up on eyes. "Now that's an absolute STRIKE! Wow Lenalee you really look amazing," he said with a smirk.

Lenalee blushed and with that they went out.

* * *

><p>Allen was calmly waking to his room when he heard someone talking in one of the rest rooms.<p>

"You heard that there are rumors about the chief sister and the white-haired kid. You know the one that has such strong innocent. Cross's student," said some woman.

Allen face turned totally red. He wanted to leave because listen someone's personal talk is rude but he stood in sock when another woman screamed.

"Allen Walker? Are you serious? Man and I thought that they were just friends I mean they don't act like a couple to me."

"I know but I'm telling you that boy is definitely in love with her. He just is. I mean would he save her so many times or be so nice to her if he wasn't? Yesterday a talked with Vikki and he ran to her like a little puppy. He looked so in love. I'm telling you he is totally falling for her."

Allen's eyes widened with shock.

"Wow, who would it guess that but come to think about it. They are always together when they're here, right? And he always helps here with coffee or so."

"See besides who wouldn't fall for her I mean she is a pretty girl."

"Don't tell me you're falling for her too."

"Hahaha! Very funny. No I'm not."

"Hm but does she like him too?"

"Are you serious is a sweetheart. Every girl likes him."

Allen started to genuine puzzled looked walk backwards away from the voices in the room that were speaking in an unknown language to him and saying those strange words in even stranger sentences that didn't make sense to him.

While he was walking he suddenly went to something.

He blinked and looked up only to find out that the something was someone.

He swallowed hard. "Hey Kanda, why are you staring at me with such a killer expression on your face?"

No answer just the death glance on Kanda's face.

Allen started to get really scared. "Please tell me I didn't step on your foot. I apologies if I did…"

"I just don't get it," started the scary looking samurai.

"You just don't get what?" blinked Allen confused and turn around to face him.

"Why would you let Lavi go on a date with Lenalee?"

* * *

><p>"I really like your hair tie up," said Lavi truly. Lenalee was one pretty girl and even if he was a bookman he always knew how to make compliment to a pretty girl. In fact Lenalee was one of the beautiful girls he had ever seen. He liked her outside the same way as he liked her inside which was very rare to him.<p>

"Thanks. Allen's job," she said and smiled at the memory of Allen doing her hair. He looked so cute focused on his work.

"Wow he really is a great guy."

Lenalee looked at Lavi and put her well-know sweet smiled. "He's the best!"

They walked through a big city that was full of crowds today.

"All of these people must have had come for that singer," thought Lavi loud.

"She must be really good."

"Yeah she's great. She's sort of an opera diva I think even if many people say that she's not. I like the way her song shows true emotion like she put all her heart it them." Lenalee tried to explain the complications of her feeling but didn't found the right words.

"That sounds brilliant. Can't wait to hear her. Is she pretty?"

"LAVI!" called Lenalee and hit his shoulder but without any strength.

"Just kidding," he said with a big grin on his face.

Lenalee sighed with dismay and walked closer to him. He was in a good mood today and he had a light step. She looked at his red hair. She barely could see it. _'He's so tall,'_ she thought. If she would like to hug him around his neck and leaned her head on his shoulder it would be pretty uncomfortable.

She shook her head to wave the though away. She tried to distract herself by looking somewhere else but she ends up at his left hand. Again a memory crossed her mind. The one when she and Allen were in her room touching hands. _'So warm and soft skin.'_ He was a warrior and except that he had a hard time working for General Cross but despite of that he had really soft skin on his hands.

She wondered if Lavi had that soft and warm hand. _'Isn't he going to even take ma hand? Should I do it by myself? No that's crazy!'_ she looked at his face with nervous and anxious.

Lavi noticed and blinked. "Is something wrong?"

She started to quickly shake her had. "Nope, not at all why do you ask?"

Lavi made a grimace and chuckled. "Just wondering." _'Man she really is nervous about dates.'_

They went to one of the crowds and got a bit lost from each other.

"LAVI!" she called out a bit nervous as he was nowhere to be saw. She confusedly looked around and tried to stand on her toes to see him.

Somebody had walked to her and hit her shoulder. "Pardon!"

She loosed balance. She would have fall but suddenly someone hugged her by her waists from behind. "Wow! Watch it princess!" Lavi whispered to her ear with a flirting voice.

Lenalee face got immediately red as a cherry and she quickly broke free from his embrace. She turned to him and smiled still embarrassed but happy.

Lavi got a bit scared that he had frightened her. "Uhm, sorry if I scared you Lenalee. I wasn't my informant. We don't have to say about it to Allen."

"N-no Lavi it's ok. R-really no problem," she shuttered just like Miranda would. She wanted to hit herself. She wasn't this shy. _'What am I doing?'_

"So let's go," suggested Lavi and stood a second.

"Nee, Lenalee?"

"Y-yeah?"

Lavi gently smiled. "Don't be scared ok? I just don't want you to get hurt in the crowd again," he explained and with a smiled playing on his face he took Lenalee's hand. _'It's just for her safe!'_ he was assuring himself.

Lenalee looked at their hands and got a bit shock but then smiled so he wouldn't notice it. But she did. She noticed the deference. She thought about Allen's soft hand skin and wondered if Lavi has the same. Now she knew they weren't and she was wondering why it is that Lavi and Allen so are deferent.

* * *

><p>Allen frowned at Kanda and turned to leave. "Oh Ba-Kanda you shouldn't be such a joy killer. Think about it Lavi and Lenalee are on a date, so what the problem in that is?" asked Allen already leaving without the answer.<p>

Kanda frowned even more and a man coming from the corner rather turned and went back just to not meet with him.

"That's not what I'm asking. I'm asking, why did you let that stupid playboy rabbit go and a date with Lenalee," he followed him. He took his shoulder and turned him around. "And look at me when I'm taking to you."

Allen took a step to him and looked him into his dark angry eyes. "Listen Kanda. It. Is. Not. Your. Business. Got it! Why do you even care?"

"Because when you love a girl you won't let anybody have her. And definitely not someone like Lavi. Truest me I know him better that you. Rabbit isn't the right type for dating. You don't know how many girls and women had he had and even when he said he wouldn't do anything to her I just know that when it comes to these things he's just like himself. And if you love Lenalee you have to do whatever you can to safe her from any danger."

Allen lost voice for a minute but that quickly reply. "Ba-Kanda what the hell? Lavi is my friend and I trust him he wouldn't do anything to Lenalee."

"Wake up already, Moyashi! Lavi is a womanizer just like Cross. How can you be ok with your girl on a date with him?"

Allen eyes got widen with sock and his face got red as an apple. "M-m-m-y girl? BA-KANDA Lenalee is not my girl! She's my friend!" yelled Allen absolutely embarrassed and confused.

"Really?" Kanda smirked. "I think that when you hug her she was more like a friend. Come on Moyashi I can tell that you love her and you aware of it too aren't you? "

"Ba-Kanda I understand that your brain is really slow so I'm doing to say it again. I AM NOT IN LOVE WITH LENALEE!"

"YOU ARE! AND THE SOONER YOU ADMIT IT THE SOONER YOU WILL BE HAPPY! It's not going to work if you two keep on your true felling from the eyes of the world."

"BUT THEY…" Allen was caught by Kanda's hand on his mouth when a group of nurses was passing by.

When they finally left Kanda had let go. "Hope you didn't slobbered it," he warned him with a dark aura around him.

Allen smirked. "You would like that wouldn't you."

"Why you little…," Kanda was ready to toss out Mugen when Allen looked at him with a serious glance. "Why did you say that about me and Lenalee?"

"Why do you think? It's obvious so get along with it but you should really take my words as a warning Allen or you're going to lose her without even getting a good chance to have her," said the samurai calmly and determinate.

Allen could say anything since he was in disbelief from Kanda actually called his name.

When he snapped out of it he was is in the hall. "What was that all about?" he questioned confused.

* * *

><p>"<em>I've heard there was a secret chord<br>That David played, and it pleased the Lord  
>But you don't really care for music, do you?<br>It goes like this  
>The fourth, the fifth<br>The minor fall, the major lift  
>'The baffled king composing Hallelujah"<br>_

Lenalee was sitting next to Lavi and she was trying to focus on the singer and the sound but it was really a hard.

"_Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
>Hallelujah, Hallelujah"<em>

She thought about what had happen.

Lavi had slowly taken her hand and she felt his specific touch on his skin.

"_Your faith was strong but you needed proof  
>You saw her bathing on the roof<br>Her beauty in the moonlight overthrew you"  
><em>

He had also a warm and soft had like Allen but his softness wasn't the right one. She felt like his softness wasn't his nature inheritance but more like years of practice. It was like Lavi had lots of girls and he learned how to tried them but on like Allen it was something that he learned. He tried and tried until he got it right.

"_She tied you to a kitchen chair  
>She broke your throne, and she cut your hair<br>And from your lips she drew the Hallelujah"_

But Allen had it deferent way. Allen always had the 'talent'. He always knew how to tread a girl. How to act in accompany of a girl. He was his typical self whenever he was with one. He had implanted good manners deep inside him.

"_Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
>Hallelujah, Hallelujah"<em>

However it wasn't the best either. He was nice to her and always acted the way he should but she wanted him to be wilder sometimes. Or at least more like Lavi sometimes. Wild and free even know that he is a Bookman he's not acting like one. He's joking around and taking everything just too easy sometimes. And that was what she really felt for. Always the joker and romantic. She felt that he was more confident in telling how he feels or saying something nice to her. For example Kanda was really asocial sometimes which made lots of people run away. At least those which were too weak to stand against his killer glance. On the other hand Allen was just too shy sometimes or at least when it came to deeper or intimate contacts with girls or with boys in the same way. Even if she had to admit he was starting to grow a bit in these things but still in the end he was a shy young kid. But in one way or another that was the best part of him that Lenalee adored the most.

_"Baby I have been here before  
>I know this room, I've walked this floor<br>I used to live alone before I knew you.  
>I've seen your flag on the marble arch<br>Love is not a victory march  
>It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah"<em>

Still it would be really fascinating and exciting if he became a little more like Lavi.

"Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
>Hallelujah, Hallelujah"<p>

She shook her head and focused on the music and let the topic go.

_"There was a time when you let me know  
>What's really going on below<br>But now you never show it to me, do you?  
>And remember when I moved in you<br>The holy dove was moving too  
>And every breath we drew was Hallelujah<em>

Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
>Hallelujah, Hallelujah<p>

Maybe there's a God above  
>But all I've ever learned from love<br>Was how to shoot at someone who outdrew you  
>It's not a cry you can hear at night<br>It's not somebody who has seen the light  
>It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah<p>

Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
>Hallelujah, Hallelujah<p>

You say I took the name in vain  
>I don't even know the name<br>But if I did, well really, what's it to you?  
>There's a blaze of light in every word<br>It doesn't matter which you heard  
>The holy or the broken Hallelujah<p>

Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
>Hallelujah, Hallelujah<p>

I did my best, it wasn't much  
>I couldn't feel, so I tried to touch<br>I've told the truth, I didn't come to fool you  
>And even though it all went wrong<br>I'll stand before the Lord of Song  
>With nothing on my tongue but Hallelujah<p>

Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
>Hallelujah, Hallelujah<br>Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
>Hallelujah, Hallelujah<br>Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
>Hallelujah, Hallelujah<br>Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
>Hallelujah, Hallelujah<br>Hallelujah"

They stood up and started the applause.

'_However, they are probable best the way they are."_

* * *

><p>Allen was already getting to sleep. The speech with Kanda made him a bit confused of what's going on.<p>

He looked at Timcampy that was sitting on his pillow. "You also think that Kanda is a freak, right?"

Tim silently glance his was but of course didn't comment anything.

"He's a total fool!"

Suddenly a knock made an echo in his room.

He blinked and looked at the door. "Who could that be?" asked himself out loud.

He went to the door. "Who is it?"

"L-lenalee Lee," came the answer.

Allen started at the door blindly.

"May I come in?"

Allen gently took the door handle and opened it.

* * *

><p><strong>That all for tonight guys but I'm working on it! ^_^ <strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello ^_^**

**Disclaimer: I surely don't own -Man. All that I own is my imagination and by that I also own this story ^_^**

**Don't blame the fifth chapter if he's bad. It's not his fault that he has such a mad author, right? XD**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Teenage Love<strong>_

_**By LexieDragomire**_

Allen was nervously standing in front of Lenalee who was waiting in the hall behind his door if his going to let her in or not.

"Hey Lena, what's wrong?" he asked still puzzled.

"Well nothing I just would like to talk if you're ok with it," she answered sweetly with an innocent smile.

He sighed and stepped away from the door. "S-sure come in."

She walked in and looked around. Was she ever in Allen's room? She thought about it but she couldn't remember it. Maybe she was but she didn't pay much intention to it.

He had a small room. Clean and tidy but…empty. At least it was missing his personality. No soul no heart just a room to come and go. A room to sleep or retired but nothing else. It wasn't a room were you could cry or lie down and be yourself. It was a strange room without the love of its owner.

She confusedly frowned at her thoughts and looked at the owner of the strange room.

Allen seemed a bit curious to her. He looked nervous and frighten. _Is he scared because of me being in his room?_

"Allen-kun, am I bothering you or something? I feel that you're uneasy about me being here," she said with a little umbrage in voice.

He looked at her and went to sit on his bed. "It's just that I'm not sure why are you doing all this. I mean you love Lavi don't you? So why? " he said quietly.

She blinked and got a bit embarrassed. "Oh, I see. I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable about it. It's just it was for the first time I had anyone to talk to about it. You're my friend Allen and I wanted to share with you my feelings because I thought you want to know," she looked at the ground and sadly smiled a bit. "Besides I really wanted you to know. I feel happy about having you by my side through this experience this entire… well whatever it is called that I'm going through."

Allen thought about it for a second in absolute silence. Then he smiled and patted a place next to him on his bed. "It's called love."

She chuckled.

"Take a sit, Lena. I really do want to hear about your date. And not just because you want it, ok?" he smiled.

Lenalee happily nodded. "Good."

She sat next to him and started her speech.

She told him almost everything about the evening.

* * *

><p><em>She and Lavi were heading on a boat back to the order after the performance.<em>

"_You were right she was awesome. Such a beautiful voice she had," said Lavi looking at the sky full of shining stars._

"_I told you. She's like a siren her voice just stupefy you."_

_They were both walking quite slowly and in a good mood that was upon them._

"_I hope you like it too."_

"_Of course I did. It was great thanks for asking me out," she said and gave him her amazing smile._

_Lavi smiled in reply and kept walking close to her to protect her if she needed it. Stealing small glances at her he smiled. 'Allen, you lucky bastard.' _

"_So you're saying that you're not afraid of dating anymore."_

_Lenalee looked at him in surprise and a second later laugh. "Afraid of dating? Who had told you that?"_

_He looked at her and rose on eye brown. 'Maybe she's just to shy to talk about it.'_

"_Still I was really happy that you went with me." She jumped from the boat._

"_Me too," said Lavi and stood up to her._

_The both were silently standing looking at each other. "I think that this is our only chance to end up this evening. Inside the Order it would be to dangerous 'cause of Komui."_

_Lenalee nodded with a smile playing on her face. "You're right, Lavi."_

_Lavi stepped closer and Lenalee gently hugged him around the waists because she couldn't reach to his neck. _

_He gently hugged her from his high position and put his chin on the top of her head and smiled at the lovely smell she had._

_It wasn't as intimate as with Allen since Lavi was so tall but she felt the strong warm and compassion from him that was like a dream come true to her. He was hugging her after their date. They had a DATE! And they were now hugging!_

_She slightly gasped when a massive wave of trepidation went through her body and cost that her heart was beating ten times faster then usual and she would swear he could hear it because when they broke apart he had the devilish smirk on his face. _

_She was a bit disappointed since it lasted less then a minute but she didn't let it to make her mood fade away._

* * *

><p>"…and that's just about it. I went to my room and he went to his alone. I didn't want Komui to hear gossips or anything," she explained sitting on Allen's bed pressed against the wall.<p>

Allen nodded. "That makes sense. The rumors that started going through this place are really insane. I mean people had got quite gossiped lately."

Lenalee thought about it. "I don't know. People were always gossiping probably from the time that I got to the Order. It's nothing new and it never really hurt anyone. Either it was true and it only came out or it wasn't and people forgot about it."

Allen leaned down on his bed and on the top of Lenalee's feet. _'So the 'me and Lena thing' will be also forgotten sooner or later.'_

"Why? Have you got any problems with gossips?" asked Lenalee hugging her knees. "I'm quite good in convincing people to stop doing something."

Allen smirked. "Convincing or torturing?"

Lenalee kicked him slightly into the arm while laughed.

"Allen! It's not funny. What do you think I am?" she said while taking his pillow and punching him with it to his face.

"I don't… think anything. I'm just… saying that you're… pretty good in… forcing I mean convincing," he said while holding his laugh.

"It not funny!" she hit him again.

He blocked it with his hand go up and looked into her eyes. "Ok, Lena that's enough. Hit me once again and you are going to seriously regretted it," he warned her still smiling.

She also looked him into the eyes nodded. She really wondered if Allen is still working on his shy problem and decided to test him a bit.

Allen smiling lied down just to be attacked again by an unenlightened laughing girl.

"Okay my turn!"

"No!" Apparently wants to grown up?

Well and you know how it was. Both of them took a pillow. Both of them started punching each other with it while laughing and screaming and pierko flying everywhere. And since it was Allen and Lenalee the only possible way it could end up was her sitting on his stomach and crushing his face with a pillow while he was trying to escape from her stewed.

"Do you give up now?" she asked.

Allen tried to say something but through the pillow it was only. 'Hmmmhhm nmhnhmhmnm...'

A second later Allen's body stopped fighting. Lenalee got a bit worried so she put the pillow of his face but was immediately caught and rolled and before she could even blink she was under Allen who was breathing really hard because of the air absence from a while ago. They were really close. Closer that the ethic and their friendship was allowing them to be gasping for air.

Lenalee for the first time noticed in how an intimate situation they were and she got embarrassed and scared.

Allen who had noticed the fear in her eyes got in that moment off her and sat in a bit of distance from her.

"Sorry," he said suddenly because he had a feeling he should.

She shook her head while she sat as well. "You don't have to. Nothing happened." Her heart was beating faster second time through this night. This wasn't right she shouldn't have come. She and Allen were friends and she was Lavi's girl. Well she wasn't officially but at some point now they were together right?

She got up from the bed. "I think I will go to bed. Well to my own one," she said a bit anxious.

"Good idea. Uhm Lena, are we ok?" he asked nervous himself.

She looked at his sad figure worrying if he didn't hurt her feeling or something and smiled. _'He's such a goody sometimes.'_

"Of course Allen besides you are my best friend."

* * *

><p>A young brunette exorcist was quietly as a mouse walking to her boyfriend's room on the men's floor when she noticed that one of the doors were opening so she started panicking. She turning around jumped behind a plant that was in the hall and hopped she won't be seen. It never was a good thing when a girl was spotted on the men's floor but when she was spotted on the men's at a very untypical hour in night that was a total catastrophe and end of a pure reputation.<p>

The door had closed and a person came out.

The brunette crossed her fingers and pried really hard even when she wasn't a catholic. The figure passed her without stopping by. She didn't notice her.

The brunette blinked in shock and stood out from her hideout.

She knew the person. How couldn't she? Everybody knew 'the princess of Black Order'. The question was what was she doing here?

As she couldn't resist so she went to look on the name written next to the doors.

She grinned in interest. _'So Allen Walker? Ha-ha can't wait to tell Sarah tomorrow,' _she thought excited.

* * *

><p>When Lenalee left Allen leaned on his messed up bed and looked at the roof.<p>

'_Of course Allen besides you are my best friend.'_

That sentence was replying in his head over and over again.

"Best friend," he said quietly but in his dark and empty room in sounded like a shout.

He thought about it. He and Lenalee knew each other for a while now. They were together quite often and they were making a great time together. They did tell each other many things about themselves. Their past their thoughts their feeling all of that was said between them. Allen did found many friends during his journey but never anyone like Lenalee.

He smiled to the dark.

Their first meeting when Kanda nearly killed him was quite unordinary but it did leave a touching mark on him. Her smile of pure kindness that wanted to make him feel like home as much as she felt. Her unbearable sorrow when they found Suman or when they shared that weird dream and he stepped to the shadows. Flashbacks of their life appeared in front of his eyes. Her lovely nature that made him happy whenever they were together. His heart aflutter whenever she appeared to close to him. When she hugged him he felt her unbearable warm kindness and love coming from her.

She always showed strong emotions that were affecting him like they were his own. Her smile was always lightening his day even in the rain. She always had a nice word for him when he needed or didn't need it. She was the in-dependent and loveliness woman he ever met. He was never left behind by her. He could lie down himself on her hands if he would ever need it. She was his friend, his big sister that cared for him like no one had in a very long time. She was like an angel of his…that wasn't really his. She was Lavi's girl now.

Yeah Lavi was another great friend. When he was down he would always cheered him up too. He would come and said something totally off just to make people feel better even when he shouldn't have been forbidden for him but he still would even if he would have to hear another terrible speech from Bookman about his status. It was true that he was acting awful when he was flirting with stranger girls but with the one's he knew he was a gentleman even if a hidden one.

He and Lenalee would make a great couple. They both knew how to be wild and free but at the same time generous and kind. He imagined how they will look like when they will come tomorrow to the cafeteria hand in hand smiling maybe even kissssssss…NO! That was too much for his imagination.

No kissing! But still they will be now often together. Sitting together, talking, and laughing in their own little world. World. _'Lavi had probable became the biggest part of her 'world'. What kind of part was now he or Komui or Kanda or the others?_' thought Allen with closed eyes quietly coming to the land of dreams. Maybe there wasn't any part left. Maybe his good time with Lenalee had come to an end. No more personal friendly talk. Girls with boyfriends shouldn't have that kind of talks with other boy, right? And they're touching? It happened quite often lately hand touches and hugs and all of that was go except for the memory of her soft and smooth skin and unusual smell burned in his head. And definitely NO pillows fights anymore. Childish games were over Lenalee and Lavi had grown up. Maybe he should to.

Suddenly he noticed tears falling down his cheeks. He blinked in surprise and tried to stop but he couldn't. He sat up.

"H-hey Tim? W-what's wrong with me, hah? Like I was sad with them being together... It's stupid isn't it?" he asked with a covering laugh the little golem that was sitting on the pillow beside him.

The little thing looked at his with a certain look on him.

Allen blinked and wiped off the tears from his face.

"Come on Tim there's no way that could have happened. Seriously I mean were friends. Almost siblings, right?" he asked.

The little golem put down his wings in a sad expression.

"No way," gasped Allen in disbelief about his own thoughts. Could he truly be in love to his best friend?

* * *

><p>Lavi and Bookman were the next morning sitting in the cafeteria eating.<p>

"You seem quite pleased with yourself today," said the old man while he was eating a soup.

Lavi looked at him and smiled a little bit. "I don't know what you're talking about old man."

Bookman made a long and central look on him that said nothing good.

Lavi swallowed hard. "As I said I don't know what ya talking about grandpa."

"So you didn't do anything special last night?"

"Special?" he chuckled. "Panda are you talking about intimate contact between me and someone deferent sex? No I didn't do anything THAT special last night. Besides what's your problem I was allowed one night stands wasn't I?" asked Lavi and continue with his food.

Bookman looked at his spoon in his hand. "I'm not sure if taking the sister of the Supervisor as a one night stand is a good idea boy."

Lavi got a bit shocked but after a second or two he deeply frowned. "Were you spying on me last night or what?"

"Rumors run this world Lavi you should that."

"Rumors?' He asked inquisitively. "What kind of rumors?"

* * *

><p>Chief Komui was happily walking down the hale. He had noticed his little sister was happier than usual and it was quite quiet around the war. Things just couldn't get better.<p>

He noticed Miranda Lotto standing in one of the room and talking with some other exorcist. He smiled a bit. The woman had finally become a part of the group he went closer to say hi when of course he hear something that he shouldn't have.

"Excuse me?" said Miranda surprised.

"It's true I saw it last night. Lenalee was walking from the men's floor," said a short brunette.

"But…but maybe she was just on a visit."

"At ten o'clock in the night? Don't think so. I wonder whose room she was coming from," said the brunette with a calculable laugh.

"Lenalee isn't that kind of a girl to do such things," defending her Miranda frowning. This wasn't nice. Why were people all day saying this thing? Lenalee wouldn't do something like that! She was a nice and good girl and this was just ridicules.

"I didn't say that. I'm just saying that I heard a few things about Lenalee and someone… well Allen Walker to be correct."

"What?" said Miranda and laughed. "But that's silly. Allen and Lenalee are just good friends." Great now even both of her saviors were perverted kinds. _'Where was this stuff coming from?'_

"Yeah but they spent quite a lot time together…"

"But that's what friends usually do, right?" said Miranda with a calm patient look on her face like that was hiding her true anger at these rumors.

"Well yeah but still…"

Miranda smiled at her and then looked at her feet. "I think you shouldn't listen to gossips so often. They can be pretty ridicules and stupid. Lenalee Lee and Allen Walker do share a special relationship but… they're also two good kids and I don't think they would to something bad. Besides if they are dating or aren't. Isn't it just between them?" she continued and slowly walked away leaving the brunette speechlessly behind.

Out of the corner popped Komui and block her way.

Miranda panicky jumped away. "Chief Komui!"

She swallowed hard with her calmness gone. "Y-you s-scared me! Please d-don't ever do t-that again," she stuttered.

"Miranda would you be so kind and explain me few misunderstandings please?"

* * *

><p>After an hour …<p>

"Allen Walker!" said the Chief Komui really pissed off to the owner of the name who was quietly sitting and eating in the cafeteria when Komui had interrupted him.

"Yes?" he asked confused at his angry chief. "Is anything wrong?"

"We need to talk!"

* * *

><p>Lenalee woke up unusually late this morning and decide to go to cafeteria to look for Allen. For some unnamed reason she had a feeling she needs to see him. She smiled he was probable eating a huge mountain of food with a happy smile. She wondered if there was something that he couldn't eat. If he wasn't allergic to something or so? She should ask him.<p>

Before she managed to get to the cafeteria she met Lavi and Allen had somehow flown out of her mind.

She was now cheerfully chatting with Lavi without any suspicion that something is wrong until Reever didn't came or rather say didn't ran to her with a frighten face. "Lenalee…" he needed to catch his breath again.

They both looked at him. "Hey Reever what's the hurry did Komui build another robot of destruction?" asked Lavi cheerfully.

"Worst! Chief Komui thinks… that you are secretly dating with Allen…so he took him to the Department… and locked him with himself out…"

Lenalee's eyes had wind in absolute horror. "You're just kidding, right?" asked Lavi scared himself.

"No! I'm terrified to even think what is going on behind the door. We can't get in and… Chief wouldn't let Allen get away with it so easily."

Lenalee couldn't say a word. She felt something was wrong but still she left him. Her brother thought they were dating because of her being so crazy and doing the things she was doing. He must have heard how she hugged him or was in his room or so. Great! "Oh my God Lavi we have to go!" said she and run of.

If Allen got hurt because he was helping her she wouldn't forgive herself.

* * *

><p>Kanda was now stressed even more because of Miranda. What the hell is wrong with this world? He cares and warns Moyashi and gets a shout. Fine. He doesn't cares about him and gets another shout. Something is definitely not right. <em>'From when did both ways started being wrongs? And when did that scared mouse started being so action?'<em>

* * *

><p><em>Kanda was again trying to meditate in his training room. <em>'Idiot Moyashi! If he doesn't need help let he fixes his problems on his own. Damn bastard! Why is it even worrying me so much! I have to focus!

_His quiet meditation lasted for only few minutes since suddenly a very nervous woman came in._

_He sighed annoyed. "What did I said about disturbing me when I'm meditating?"_

_Miranda was breathing hard. "N-never…disturb… during the… meditation."_

"_Then why are you here?" he looked at her._

_She looked like she was running quite a marathon. Her forehead was covered in sweat and her chest was moving up and down like crazy._

"_Maybe you should sit down. I'm not going to take you to the infirmary if you…"_

"_I… need your…help," she gasped and sat or rather said leaned down in front of him._

"_As I said I'm not going to…"_

"_It's about… Allen."_

"_I'm not interest," he said with a cold impression._

_Miranda's eyes went big. "Pardon?"_

"_As I said I'm not interest about anything that's connected with that little brat."_

"_B-but it's Allen and… and his… in danger Kom-," she was cut by Kanda's hand in front of her mouth._

"_I don't want to hear about whatever is wrong with Moyashi copy?" he asked with a dead glance that made Miranda's heart stop._

"_B-but…,"_

"_I am your Yuka and you are my student so start respecting what I'm saying. Understood?" he didn't wait for the answer he just closed his eyes and again went to his meditation._

_Miranda had still a little hard time catching her breath but she didn't care and she really pissed up stood up. "What the hell is wrong with you people?" she yelled at him._

_Kanda opened his eyes surprised by her totally untypical attitude._

"_Who do you think… what do you think you're doing? Allen. Our friend Allen is in seriously huge trouble and- and all you can say is you're not interest? How dare you? You don't have to be all running to his rescue but not interested? You work with him almost a year and not interest? Well then pardon me if I falsely thought that you would show a bit of interest and help since Allen's probably going to be killed by Komui and all you can…ACH! Never mind!" she yelled but suddenly she stopped and desperately looked around like she didn't know how she got here._

_She looked surprised at her Yuka and left with a quite curious face._

* * *

><p>Suddenly he noticed somebody coming again. He immediately recognized the steps. <em>'She probably came to apologies.'<em>

She started giggling. "You know. You really look funny when you're doing that."

He opened his eyes again and looked at her. She was standing upon him with a strange look on her face. Quite ridicules and curiously scared even know just a second ago he heard her giggled like a little girl. He knew he had that kind of effect on people but still. She wasn't afraid of him anymore like that at least for a month.

"What's wrong with you?" asked Kanda frowning. Something wasn't right about this picture. She was yelling on him like crazy just a half of an hour ago and now she was like a frighten lamb.

"I feel strange… maybe I shouldn't have drink that tea…," she sat down again.

Kanda took her wrist. "You're cold like pure ice. And you're acting more than suspiciously. What did you say you drink?" he asked.

Miranda helplessly shook her head. "Tea…"

"What tea? From the cafeteria?"

"No… from a comrade…yes that's…what he said to me," she looked at Kanda. "I got scared… so I decided to come to you…You're not mad at me for yelling are you? You don't get scared that easy," she laughed again.

"You got scared about Moyashi?"

She giggled like a little girl. "Moyashiiiiiiii!"

"Miranda," he took her arms and shook her a bit. "What were you scared about?"

She looked at his hands on her arms and frowned a bit. "Because he suddenly left and I was alone… and then someone else had come… asked if I'm lost… I wasn't but I felt lighter and I didn't like it…"

"Why?"

"Because he touched me and I couldn't do anything about it…so I run off. What? Wasn't it right?"

Kanda stayed calm or at least he looked like he was calm even when inside of him it was boiling. "No Miranda you did the right thing. Where did he touch you?"

She looked somewhere through him. "I want to go…please I'm tired…"

"Maybe you should go to the infirmary…"

"Nononononono," she got up and started walking.

"Wait you…," he sighed and shout at her. "Miranda stop!"

She did and turned around. "Will you be my gentleman?" she asked childishly.

"Were going to the hospital understand?" he asked with the commander look on his face.

"Yes sir!" She said playing serious for three seconds before she exploded into an out of control laugh.

Kanda sighed and took her around the waist. "Didn't mother taught you that you need to buy woman a dinner before you can touch her like that?" asked the drunk and totally not usual self woman and laughed.

"Unbelievable."

* * *

><p>Allen who was tied up into a white dentist's chair had his eyes open with fear when he was looking at Komui who had finally ended his search and out of a very suspiciously looking box put out a huge and terrific gun of destruction.<p>

"Komui please…"

"Well let's get started," said the mad scientist with a devilish look and aura around him.

* * *

><p><strong>Read more to find out. Plus I think maybe putting a new character to make it more interesting for Lavi. Let me know what do you think about the idea, ok? Oh, and Mira and Kanda good or bad? <strong>

**Bye till next time ^_^ **


	6. Chapter 6

**Look who is back! ^_^ miss me? I sure missed you guys. For those of you who care I am sorry for the waiting but those of you who write know what a pain in the back can a 'writing block' be so again Soooory! And now let's see what's new at the Order.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own D. Gray-man but I know who does XD all that I own is my crazy imagination and this story XD**

**Like always also now do NOT blame the sixth chapter if he's bad. It's NOT his fault that he belongs to me.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Teenage Love<strong>_

_**By LexieDragomire**_

Lenalee as fast as could ran to the doors of the Scientist Department and broke in just in time before Komui got himself killed with his own gun that suddenly began shooting all over the place.

"Aaaaaah! Lenalee help that thing isn't listening to meeeeeeee!" Cried Komui while he was defending himself from the attacks.

Reever sighed. "Oh Chief."

With one good kick by Lenalee it was send out through the roof to the sky.

Lavi whistled. "Wow Lena that was really one good kick," he said impressed and went to untie Allen.

"Hey buddy you sure had a hard time didn't you?" he asked jolly.

Allen finally managed to breathe. "You think? I nearly died on a heart attract. Idiot Komui and his never working toys."

Lavi laughed. "Hey dating the Chief's sister has its prize."

Allen confusedly blinked. "What do you mean? Oh Lavi not you to? You knew that there just rum.. " he wanted to asked but before he could get to finish Komui started yelling on him.

"Came on Walker I want a true answer!"

"Gosh brother," sighed Lenalee and went to stand next to Allen and Lavi.

"Let him be," she said defending him.

Lavi crossed his hands. "Yeah Komui let him live for God's sake."

"I just want to know if you are dating my Lenalee and…"

"Nii-san I had already told you that I'm not dating anyone so please," started Lenalee annoyed by her brother's behavior.

"No no no no no!" he shook his head. "You are laying to me. I heard rumors and believe me Lena either you tell me the true or I will find it myself and neither of any of you here," he pointed at each exorcist and scientist in the room who came to look on show, "wants to know what I will do. If you don't tell me who the hell is really dating my little SISTER!" he yelled.

Every one was silence. Komui frowned. "Fine that I take it that you are dating Lenalee Allen!"

"Nii-san!"

"No," started Lavi. "It's not Allen who is dating Lenalee," he said with a serious face.

Everybody was curious. "Lavi what are you…," started Allen confused but Lavi shook his head.

"Nah Allen I won't let my little bro get beat up because of me," he winked him which only made him more out of it.

"Lavi?" questioned Lenalee.

"Komui, I'm dating Lenalee," said the red-haired with a typical smirk on his face.

Everybody had gasped.

* * *

><p>Kanda who was trying to calm down Miranda at the infirmity was really losing his patience.<p>

Miranda was trying to play with his uniform. She apparently thought that nothing could be more fun that to take it of him.

Kanda cursed and took her wrists hard. "Listen you!"

"Don't blame her it is not fault that she's not herself!" shouted the head nurse that finally came to the room.

"Finally, what took you so long?" asked the very angry samurai.

"I was in the bathroom if you need to know. Now sister Marry told me she's out of it." She sat in front of Miranda who was sitting on one of the beds.

"She said something that she was drugged by someone or something like that. Not that I could clearly understand here. I swear that girl is a walking disaster," the nurse sighed.

"Hey don't blame her it is not her fault that she's not herself," repeated Kanda annoyed.

She gave him a warning look and looked at Miranda again. "So what's wrong with her again?"

"Weeeeeeee," laughed Miranda like a little baby. "Except that she's having a great time?"

"I don't know. She said something about a comrade that gave her tea and left. She drank it started feeling strange and another person came and… started touching her so she run of to me," he explain looking away.

"I see," said the nurse thoughtfully. "Did he?"

"I don't think so. She came to me dressed and she said she immediately ran off when he well… you get the point."

The nurse nodded and kept silence for a moment.

Miranda who was watching the whole scene thought about it and decided at she is not interested in it.

She lied down on the bed and looked at Kanda. "Kanda the man wasn't rude or… but still I didn't like it…," she said and closed her eyes.

"She just felt asleep," calmed him the nurse.

Kanda who was still looking at now sleeping Miranda frowned. "You know something about it, don't you?"

"Why do you say that?" asked the nurse still thoughtful.

"Because you aren't worried. No if she will wake up? No tests. No nothing. So mined bringing me in?"

She looked at him with cold eyes. "We should go talk to Komui."

"So it already happened. Didn't it?"

"Yes," she agreed and stood up. "She will sleep for a while I will put guards in front of the room if you will feel better…"

"Please I'm not that pathetic."

"She was quite lucky," said the nurse when they came from the room. "The other girl was found in the morning out side the order in one of the gardens. Poor thing a serious pneumonia."

Kanda made a chuckled without any mark of humor in it. "Yeah that's really the worst thing that could have happen to them."

* * *

><p>Everybody was shocked looking at Lavi who had just signed himself to the devil.<p>

Allen was shocked. He really loved her that much to go even against Komui?

Lenalee was touched. He had admit that they are dating? In public?

And Lavi was… just saving the situation. He thought that if he will say that he's the one dating Lenalee Komui wouldn't be so pissed off because he knows him better and knew that he will have to leave soon.

God how wrong he was…

"You…" started Komui really angrily. When he found out that Lenalee was maybe secretly dating somebody he was really mad. He knew he was a bit overprotective sometimes about his little sister but to not tell him that she is in love and behind his back do what ever she wanted that was cruel and bad.

When he thought that it was Allen he was a bit pissed off with the White haired demon but than again he knew Allen was still a kid and a gentleman at the same time so he would be too shy to do anything to Lenalee. Well anything in **that** meaning of the words but still to not break his reputation he had to torture him a bit. Of course he thought that he would just beat him up a little and than have a normal talk with him. I mean he was still just a sixteen year old Allen Walker. All the yelling and scary faces were just part of the show.

But…

When he had found out…

Now when he had found out that his sister. His baby little sister is dating with that red haired unmoral unstable and un… everything that could come close to a normal man that would make a girl happy and be nice to her **that** was just his limit.

Lavi?

LAVI!

From all the bastards that took woman as trophies…

Lavi?

He was as bad as Cross was at his age.

Lavi? That boy will become a Bookman. He will leave her with a broken heart.

Gosh was she stupid?

"YOU!" yelled Komui.

"Nii-san!"

"Wait!" yelled Allen who had come in front of Lavi when Komui got near him.

"Lavi is laying." "Allen!" called Lavi.

"Listen. His not dating Lenalee so you don't have to kill him. I- I-I'm dating Lena…I- I truly love her, "he got o from him.

Another wave of shocked silence came upon the participants in the room.

"Allen!" yelled Lavi surprised by his friend's confession.

Lenalee blinked surprised. When she was touched by Lavi's words now was she totally off. Allen Walker the shiest kid in the Order. That got every time red as an apple when ever they were in an intimate situation had just swallowed all his fears and confessed to HER! What was going on?

"What?" asked Komui.

Lavi who got out from his shock smirked again and tried to 'save' the situation again. "Ok Allen I know what ya doing but please stop. I will be ok. Komui Allen's laying. I'm dating Lena."

Komui blinked confused about how things got. "What are you two trying on me?"

"Lavi was just trying to help I'm in love… and…."

"Hold it partner. I'm dating. You are just…"

"No Lavi stop!"

Lenalee was absolutely dumfounded from all that was happening. What was going on? Just a minute she was happy and scared because Lavi had said he was dating with her and her brother was about to tear him apart and now she was confused because Allen said he… Loves her? LOVES HER! How could he say **that**? Was he just trying to help Lavi?

"Allen I can handle this…"

"Clearly not!"

"They are both laying Chief Komui!"

The four of them turned to the crowed and the whole crowed turned to Johnny.

He smiled. "I'm dating Lenalee."

Someone started laughing and the entire crowd turned to the sound. "Reever!" admonished him Johnny.

"Sorry but in that case I think I'm dating Lenalee," he said and laughed a bit.

"WHAT!" yelled Komui all frustrated from what was going on.

"No no no I'm dating with Lenalee right sis?" asked little Timothy with a big grin. She as a reply confusedly blinked.

"No I am," said Krory who was standing next to the little boy.

And with that it all started…

"Nah I am."

"Well in that case me too."

"Go to hell I'm her boyfriend right Lenalee?"

"Did you see your face in the mirror? I'm her lover."

"Really and does your wife know."

"Yeah Bill besides you're too old."

"Who are you calling too old? I'm having my best years you brats."

"Hahaha right by the way I'm also her boyfriend…"

Komui just shook his head in the not understanding. "What? Why?"

"Sorry Komui but apparently you have to kill us all," said Lavi and took an arm around Allen's neck.

Allen chuckled. "Well you know what they say. One for all and all for one."

Everybody was laughing and making jokes out of misunderstood Komui while Lenalee was with a fake smile being lost in her thoughts. Something wasn't right about this picture.

* * *

><p>Bookman was sitting in the cafeteria quietly drinking tea when he suddenly stood up and looked around with a central look on his face.<p>

Jerry who was at the same time looking around the empty cafeteria from the kitchen noticed it and asked. "Is anything wrong?"

The old man frowned. "It is very unusually that the cafeteria is empty at this time of day. I believe something had happened."

Jerry made an annoying look. "You're right. Where are my sweethearts?"

After a long time watching the main enter Bookman sat down again. _'Oh boy, I hope he didn't get to any trouble again. Stupid easy-going brat.'_

"Jerry-san!" yelled one of the chefs that came in. They both looked at him. A young man had caught his breath and with eyes full of enthusiasm said. "You won't believe what just had happened at the Scientist Department."

* * *

><p>Komui was so not in the picture than ever. From when that his evil torture change into a happy friends chat?<p>

Something was really busted.

"What are you all trying on me? I WANT THE TRUE AND I WANT IT NOW!"

Lenalee sighed again annoyed by her brother acting. "Nii-san are you blind? This all was to show you that I am not dating anybody! Not Allen and not Lavi. So put you guns of total destruction back from where you took them and let us live in peace at least here. For God's sake. "

Komui started crying at his sister's speech. "Lenaleeeeeeeee!

"Three cheers for Lenalee's speech!" yelled Lavi still in a great mood from the help he thought he gave to Allen and Lenalee.

"Lavi!" claimed Lenalee.

"Hip hip…"

"Hurrah!"

"Hip hip…"

"Guys!" she pleased frustrated by everything that had happened. She wasn't even feeling bad when she said she doesn't date Lavi and she hoped he wasn't upset with her about it. On the other hand she was a bit uneasy about Allen's 'confession' because she had no warning from him in the first place. Why did he say it in the first place?

"But I heard rumors…and not just me others heard them too…and… and…," he started panicking.

Allen rolled his eyes. "Komui but rumors are just rumors. People always gossip but that doesn't mean it's true. I once heard that Krory had something with the head nurse even when she could be his mother."

"That's a lay!" yelled the vampire exorcist.

Lavi put his hands behind his head. "We knew that. It's hilarious to even thing that you could had something with her. Well if you are not interested in older woman of course."

"Lavi!"

"Kidding," he grinned at him.

"But his right," started Reever. "I once heard that I was being rubbed by Timothy which was interesting since I didn't know it in the first place and just found out by the rumors. Another thing was that I don't wear skirts because I am an Australian not Scottish but that was clearly sold with a sentence that I must be a transvestite."

Everybody laughed.

Lavi touched his stomach from the hurt that the laugh had cost him. "Yeah I heard. That one was really something. I bet it was René or Sarah job."

"That is enough!" yelled Komui.

After everyone was quiet again and Komui he sighed. "Listen. We work and live here together as a one big family. We trust each other. We have to. Only when will be strong we can fight against the Earl. And we can be strong enough only when we know we can put ourselves on each other."

He shook his head. "But… seriously? Talking behind somebody's back? Behind the back of my sister that she was wandering around the men's floor? Or that Timothy was stealing. Or that Krory was in some relationship with Head Nurse or Reever a…" he didn't continue. "What is wrong with you people? I could get really mad at Allen or Lavi and really do something to them. Lavi could have problems with Bookman because of your stupid talks. It is not funny anymore. Every day it is somebody listening behind the corner and waiting for something to make a gutter of it. Don't realize that it can end up really bad for somebody? Do you realize that if any of this information would get higher what could they cost?"

Everyone was silently listening to Komui even when he stopped talking. The jolly atmosphere was gone and everyone was ashamed of himself glancing at the ground.

"I'm glad you do realize. There for from this day on if hear a one stupid not based on true rumor the person is officially death. And you know that I mean it seriously."

* * *

><p>As Komui's speech ended the crowed began again talking. It was now official that rumor talks were forbidden and everybody was a little uneasy about it. Not that they all were pathological gossipers just that they realize how many of their talks were affected by lots of rumors that were here. Now they had to watch their mouths to not make themselves any trouble by some stupid rumors.<p>

Komui felt a wave of relief coming through him because of the new situation. It was a nice change not to hear any: Gust what? or You won't believed what I just saw and so… he liked the new way or no he LOVED it.

"Komui!" called a cold voice. He sighed piece moment is over. He turned around.

"Kanda? H-head Nurse is everything okay?" asked Komui confused by the strange combination.

The Head Nurse took a deep breath before answering. "Sir it had happen again."

Komui blinked. "What happen again? Rumors?"

"No sir it's another girl," explained the Head Nurse.

He worriedly frowned and took a small glance at his sister who was talking to Krory and Reever not far from them.

"Let's go somewhere else," he suggested and looked at Kanda who gave him a glance of a killer. "I'm not going anywhere until somebody tells me what the hell is going on!"

"Fine let's go."

* * *

><p>"Lavi!" called him Bookman who had appeared at the Science Department. Lavi straighten by the wildness of his voice. Bad sign.<p>

"What is the meaning of this?" he asked angry.

'_Great!'_ thought Lavi annoyed. "Here we go again," he mumbled loudly and looked at Allen and Lenalee who was he talking with.

Lenalee smiled and tried to help. "Bookman-sama it wasn't like you think. It was…there was a mistake and…" she didn't have the chance to continue since Bookman put up a hand and frowned. "My pardon but this is between me and my student."

He took Lavi a side of them. "What do you think you're doing idiot?"

Lavi looked away. "Nothing I just wanted to help."

"Idiot! You're forgetting the true reason why are we here in the first place? We are here to record history and not to…" he looked away himself and sighed. "Lavi I understand when you go out with girls I don't think it's wise but I understand it and respect you're decision but you are forgetting the main point. When you like just one of them you must like all of them. And it's normal and right but not for us." He looked at Lavi and touched his arm. "Lavi why can't you understand that if you start having some feeling for Lenalee you are only going to hurt her?"

He faced him. "You had chosen this life when you were very young because you thought that not caring would bring you happiness."

"It wasn't like that I wanted to…"

"Let me finished. You were young to make such an important decision and I was selfish to accept it before teaching you what does being a Bookman truly mean. There for I need to ask if you are still concerned about becoming a Bookman."

Lavi's eye widened. "Grandpa…"

Bookman face didn't change in any emotion. "Take you're time and make the right decision Lavi. Not just for you're self but for the entire world," he said and left him. Lavi was shock and paralyzed from his master's words. He always thought he was going to be a Bookman he once signed up for this job so he thought he always is.

But now… His own master told him to make a choice again. To decided.

He looked at Allen and Lenalee who were talking and not paying attention to him and decided to go the other way. He felt like being alone a bit.

* * *

><p>Allen and Lenalee were standing in an awful silent not sure what to do now.<p>

Lenalee giggled. "This is ridiculous."

Allen smiled a bit. "Gosh it truly is. Can't we act normal I… we're friends."

"Of course we're friends. Besides you said that… what you said just to help me and Lavi right."

Allen nodded. "Of course. Why else would I say it?" he smiled. "I just wanted to help and it looks like it turned out right. Hope that Lavi won't have any problem with Bookman."

He looked at them. "Maybe we should go explain it to Bookman." He didn't like the way Lavi was confusedly looking at Bookman who was the only one talking.

Lenalee was the calmer one. "I don't know. Bookman is an intelligent man I'm sure he knows the true. Besides he didn't shout at him so his isn't mad. Trust me I know him long enough."

He thought about it. "Sure he didn't shout but usually when he does than he will forgive him. Now he's just talking. Quietly talking. I don't know. It's not a good sign."

They looked at each other. Both worried about their sometimes easy-going friend. Lenalee nervously smiled. "Well he wouldn't just… like lose his status as a future Bookman, right?"

"Of course not." He assured her even when he didn't believe it himself.

"He will be okay."

* * *

><p>Kanda looked at Komui. "So again some freak is running around the Order with some drugs and putting them in teas for girls? From all the idiotic plans this one is the winner. What's his point? To drug them and undefended leave them behind acting like babies?"<p>

Komui was cleaning his glasses. "You think that if I knew I wouldn't do anything about it? We don't know. We have no idea what's his point or who is he or what drugs is he putting in those teas. We just know that this is his second strike and that he's a man."

Kanda started nodding sarcastically. "Wow you're quite a detective."

"Kanda!" admonished him the Head Nurse. "We have problem even without you're enthusiasm words."

"Fine. So what are you planning to do about it? I believe you have some plane or something because if he did it two times already he is concerned about himself now. He will definitely do it again. And I don't think you want to risk that the girl would be just sick."

Komui took a deep breath. "I was hopping that Sarah Morrison was just some bad joke or a revenge for her long tongue but Miranda. How is she?"

"Asleep for now," said the Head Nurse.

Kanda looked at Komui again. "For now but when she wakes up. She will want to find out what had happen. That's way you need to let it be known. Besides it can happen to anyone." And by to anyone Komui knew he meant Lenalee.

He felt an unpleasant cold shake running through his spine. "We need them to now," he agreed.

* * *

><p>Miranda woke up and looked at the wall upon her. Strange. Weren't her walls yellow?<p>

She blinked and sat up to find herself in the infirmary. She gasped. Why is she here? What happened? She was asking herself confusedly.

She took a deep breath and tried to calm herself down. What did she remembered?

She talked to Komui. Right that's it she talked to Komui and she wanted to find Kanda to help Allen because Komui thought he and Lenalee were dating. Than what? Right she went to Kanda.

She frowned a bit. Idiot! He refused to help her. She was angry with him. She went for help to Lenalee right but she didn't meet with her or did she? No she didn't. She was on her way and… and… and…and…

She lied down again. And?

"…ter," she suddenly heard a scary voice coming from behind the white blanket that was separating each bed.

"Huh?"

"…ter," came again.

She stood from the bed and came behind the blanket where a young girl was with long blond hair lying in sweet.

"Eh…hello."

"…ter," she said again.

"I'm sorry I didn't quite understand. What?"

"…ter." Repeated the girl hardly.

"Still nothing. Could you…maybe write it?"

"…ater." The girl was starting to get angry and her face redder. Miranda thought it was maybe the temperature.

"Ater? Pardon but I still…."

"NOT ATER WATER!" yelled the girl and Miranda recognized Sarah Morrison one of the biggest gossiper in the Order right after René Millie.

"Oh water. Why didn't you say it in the first place?" asked Miranda to upset her even more. She really didn't like these girls. They always told some rumor that only cost trouble. Unfortunately a sick comrade was a sick comrade and Miranda would forgive herself if she would leave the poor girl behind. Besides she didn't want them to say she isn't helping and she's mean.

* * *

><p>When she came to bed again the door open and Kanda and the Head Nurse came in.<p>

She was quietly sitting on her bed as the came closer. Looking at Kanda she felt a slight foggy memory somewhere in her head coming to her but she couldn't get a good look at it. Kanda was a gentleman? No that couldn't be it but something maybe familiar.

"Hello," she greeted them and a bit embarrassed looked at Kanda. "Eh I'm sorry for yelling at you earlier. I should say you didn't care about All…."

"Let it! Tell me how do you feel?"

She blinked surprised by his not care and that he wasn't mad with her.

"Eh my throat hurts a bit but other ways I'm ok," she said. "What did happen?'

The Nurse and Kanda looked at each other and in a short eye to eye talk the apparently decided that the Nurse should say it to her.

"Miranda. What was the last thing you remember?"

"Well I yelled at Kanda in his training room and then a left to seek Lenalee but I didn't find her and… I don't. There are just pieces."

"What pieces?"

Miranda looked at Sarah who was surely sleeping and just then spoke. "I drank something and I was… feeling strange… " She looked at Kanda. "I came to you and you…" She shook her head. "I don't know. You were…. Well you weren't careless like usual." She rubbed her hair and looked at the Nurse. "Did something happen? You two look worried and you're scaring me."

The Head Nurse sat on her bed and stroked her hair. "It's alright my dear there is nothing to worry," she assured her with a calm and warm smile.

* * *

><p><strong>Well that's all sorry for the shortness I hope the next one will be longer or at least earlier. ^_^ Hope you like it and don't forget the critic XD<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi there! Look what I brought a new chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own D. Gray-man but I own my imagination so no stealing! **

**No need to be blaming the seventh chapter if he's bad. If you want blame somebody blame the politics!**

**And this may be a bit more drama but hey all the break ups are dramas so be aware! ^_^**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Teenage Love<strong>_

_**By LexieDragomire**_

Lenalee was lying in her bed and slowly coming to the dreamland when she all of the sudden heard a light knock on the door. She opened her eyes and quietly went up from her bed to the door.

She opened them just to find Allen Walker nervously standing in front of her. She blinked and brushed her face. "Allen? What time is it? Is everything ok?" she asked still half asleep feeling her head being lighter and the world fogy.

He still very nervously made a gesture if he may come in.

Lenalee who started to get worried because of his behavior stepped away so he could enter.

"Allen did something happen? You're scaring me!" she exclaimed starting to feel a wave of anxious surrounding her. What could possibly happen?

Allen took a deep breath. "I just can't take it anymore."

Lenalee froze when he suddenly stepped closer and took her face with his hands and kissed her.

* * *

><p>Breathing hard Lenalee woke up and immediately sat up. She looked around to find herself in her room. <em>'It was a dream!'<em>

She couldn't believe it. Even when it must have been it was one of the dreams when you need time to make sure it really was one.

She brushed her face as all of the memories from days before came to her. _'How could he have said that?'_ she asked herself like a million times before. She knew he must had done it to help Lavi but still hearing Allen Walker confessing to her in front of like the half of the Order was just something she couldn't get out of her head with a simple explanation. Although it must have been the simple explanation she felt like there was more behind it. And that more was killing her and controlling her dreams. Why did he really say that? And why couldn't she think about the boy she really loved?

She sighed and hugged her knees in frustration. She hadn't have seen Lavi from the day he and Allen confessed to her. She felt bad that she didn't try to talk to him about Bookman but she was to busy thinking about Allen and helping her brother checking that everybody is obeying the rumors rule. She really was a bad girlfriend maybe she should do see him.

She got up and started getting changing. She should talk with him about his confession, right? She took a clean uniform t-shirt when she suddenly remembered how her brother had mentioned that Miranda is sick_. 'Maybe I could take a look at her as well. She must be pretty lonely in the hospital.'_

* * *

><p>Miranda was calmly sleeping when she suddenly heard a talk.<p>

"What? Afraid to get affected Yu-chan?" asked a jolly voice.

"Baka Usagi what did I tell you about calling me that?" repeated an angry voice.

"You said that you will be my best friend," teased the jolly voice.

"No you asshole I said I will cut you into pieces!"

Miranda brushed her eyes and sat up to find Kanda Yu and Lavi talking on the bed that had belonged to Sarah.

"Good morning guy," she said with a smile and looked straight at Lavi. "What still hadn't got bored with visits?" she asked.

He returned the smile. "No! Now that you're more confident it's more fun besides look who I brought with me today? I was getting a bit fed up with all his questions about your health so I decided that you should speak yourself," explained Lavi happy as always.

Kanda frowningly look at him. "What are you talking about you Rabbit? I never asked you about her health besides you told me she's worst but by me she looks perfectly fine." He got up and hit Lavi.

"Guys!" yelled Miranda. "Don't fight Kanda. Lavi apparently just wanted to make me a funny morning because I did mention him that I'm bored. So don't kill him." she quickly tried to explain the situation.

Kanda gave her a terrifying look and again sat down. "Funny as a morning can be. What did the nurses say?" he asked and both Lavi and Mira were happy that he decided not to kill him.

Miranda smiled. "Well they said I will be leaving by the end of the day so I'm satisfied."

Kanda nodded and got up. "Good to hear. We can start with you're training right tomorrow morning you missed a few days." he said and left without a goodbye.

Lavi and Miranda looked at each other and surprised blinked. "Well at least he did stop by," she said to defend him.

"Yeah, wouldn't want to be on your place tomorrow morning," said Lavi and made a grimace.

"Oh God, it will surely be a nightmare," she said all exhausted already.

Lavi laughed. "Well it could have been worst he could want you to come right when they will send you away from here."

"Gosh that would be terrible."

He laughed again and she frowned. "Lavi! It's not funny."

He gave her a serious look. "Of course it's not. At least not for you." He laughed and she hit him with a pillow.

"Get lost!"

He looked at her playing puppy eyes. "Come on Mira I know you would miss me if I would leave."

She didn't comment it although she did feel a bit lonely whenever he left but who could blame her. He was coming every morning and after lunch making her a great company. When she thought about it he was here almost for three days now although she had suspicions that he didn't want to face Allen and Lenalee because of what had happen in the Department and so he didn't want to talk about what happen between him and Bookman he found her a good choice to entertain himself. How did he have the idea that she was a good choice for that?

* * *

><p><em>Three day early….(Two days after the confessions.)<em>

_Miranda slowly opened her eyes. She looked at the white wall upon her and sighed. She was still in the hospital._

_She rubbed into the blanket and let out an annoyed sound. Who would have said she would miss her yellow walls so much?_

"_Hey why so grumpy in the morning?" asked a jolly voice near her._

_Her eyes widened as she threw the blanket off to see the person. On the next bed was lying Lavi with a big smile on his face. "Hey Mira," he greeted her._

_She blinked. "H-hello Lavi."_

"_Man you seem really surprised. Sorry if I scared ya."_

"_What? No! It's nothing," she started assuring him and sat a bit up. "I'm happy you came I'm just not sure why did you came."_

"_Well Bookman gave me a few days off so me not having any other things decided to make a visit," he explained rubbing his head._

"_I see."_

"_By the way how are you? I… know what happened." He said quietly._

_Miranda sat up and realized that she was wearing a long hospital shirt. Lavi was quietly waiting for the answer. "You do? I thought Komui decided to wait…"_

"_Yeah… you see one nurse…long story."_

_Miranda made a grimace. "You never change. I feel good. Well… I'm okay." She hugged her knees. "I heard about the other girl Sarah. She didn't have as much luck as I did. She got sick…"_

_Lavi looked on the ground. "I know but you know what? You should be happy. As I know Kanda and I know him a year or two. Even when he looks like a robo with no heart he cares for you. And I feel really sorry for the bastard that did it to you because when Kanda finds him. He will surely kill him. Even when he looks like a dickass sometimes he… cares."_

_Miranda smiled and blushed a bit. "Lavi."_

"_Hey it's true!"_

_Her smile grew. "I don't know he wasn't very careful when I said that Allen is in trouble. I said that Komui wants to kill Allen but Kanda acted like a jerk!"_

"_That's our Kanda boy! But seriously Kanda has his flies but hey nobody's perfect."_

_He looked at the ground. "Sometimes we do mistakes and regret them but that shouldn't affect people around us. Even when it was really bad we should keep on caring for those who are important to us. Don't you think?"_

_Miranda didn't answer at first. She took her time and gave him a long studying look. "You know we care about you, right?" she asked with a peaceful smile playing on her face._

_He blinked surprised by the question. Quite unexpected one. "Why do you ask?" _

"_I felt like you needed to hear something cheerful."_

"_Do I look unhappy?" asked Lavi confused._

"_A little bit." She said and put her head on her knees. "But I could be mistaking."_

_Lavi had quietly watched her for a moment. '_So this was it? When you feel down there always is somebody who cares and lets you remember that he's here for you?' _He thought about it._

_Bookman gave him a choice. A choice to have a normal life. Well as normal as a life of an exorcist could be. He could stay here with his comrades and continue to fight. He could be friends with them and no one could complain or say a single word to stop him. He would be free. He could have a real girl for once and not just a one night stand._

_He smiled a bit still looking at Miranda. Maybe not her or Lenalee but a girl. Young women who he could hold hands with or hold her in his arms without counting hours to his walk away. Somebody who would know him and who would understand him. Somebody nice with a pretty smile to make him feel better like Mira did just a moment ago. He never thought about having this kind of a choice because he though it would be too painful but now… Everything was different. Everything changed._

_Miranda blinked and a bit guilty asked. "Did I scare you?"_

_He widened his eye in surprise and then laughed. "Scare? Why do you think that?"_

"_Well you were quite quiet a while and that isn't your style."_

_He made the corners of his lips go really high. "I was just thinking how nice it is to have somebody who can cheer you up when you are down. I have never thought about how great and important it is," he explained with a typical calm mixed with lazy face._

"_I see. Well you're welcome." She replied and gave him a smile._

"_For what?"_

"_For cheering you up of course."_

_He laughed. "Oh. When did you became such a… so different like no more sorry?"_

_She smiled even more. "I don't know but when Allen, Lenalee, Kanda, Marie, you, Bookman, Krory, Komui and so on kept on telling me to stop saying it I stopped."_

_He raised his eye browns. "Really? Wow considering it took us only almost a year to make you stop it wasn't such a bad habit."_

_She laughed and Lavi smiled. He wondered if anyone ever told her that when she isn't nervous and her laugh is honest it's cute like laughs of little babies. _

"_That was mean. I will never stop saying it completely but I will do my best to say it only when I should and just once."_

"_I got ya." He said and took her hand._

_She blushed a bit but continued smiling. "Now will you tell me what happened in the Scientist Department?" _

_Lavi squeezed her hand. Yeah it would be really nice to have girl like Miranda._

* * *

><p>Later that day…<p>

Allen went to the infirmary just in time to caught Miranda and Kanda on their way out.

"Oh! Hello Miranda and Kanda I heard you were in the infirmary for awhile is everything ok?" he asked worried for his friend.

The samurai pretend ignorance and took a box with Miranda's things from her hands. She smiled and the three of them continued walking. "Yeah I'm ok. It was nothing really. And how are you? I heard you had quite an adventure," she said with an unhidden smile.

Allen sighed. "So it even got to you? Yeah it was really something."

She giggled. "I'm pretty sure about that. Lavi dropped by and told me what happen."

Allen blinked. "Did he? I haven't seen him for awhile."

"Well he used to be here quite often these days. And it's not a rumor I think he has some problems now that he doesn't wants to talk about."

"I see," said Allen thoughtless. _'Well at least he has Lena.'_

"Idiot Rabbit," mumble Kanda frowning. "Why did he have to mess into their relationship in the first place? Imbecile!"

Miranda gave him an annoyed look. "Kanda we already talked with Lavi about this."

He gave her a mad look but didn't reply to that. Allen was a bit confused by their talk but didn't want to mess in. He had a feeling like something was starting between these two but he didn't want to get killed by saying something.

"By the way Allen it was really something from you to confess like that," started Miranda and Allen gave her a 'if you say so' look.

"No really if you had to courage to say it in front of Komui and the whole crowd of people. You and Lenalee can do it anytime again."

Allen stopped walking. "Pardon?" he asked misunderstood.

Kanda looked at him. "Yeah, for the first time you actually have my respect even when it took you long enough."

Miranda smiled at the still out of the picture Allen. "Well Lavi told us everything. And I find it really great that you and Lenalee are together. You two are so cute."

Allen blinked surprised. "M-miranda I'm afraid you got something wrong me and Lenalee are NOT together."

Miranda made a grimace and with Kanda continued walking. "Well if you say so."

Allen took her arm to stop her. "No Miranda I mean it. It's not me who is dating Lenalee. It's Lavi."

Miranda confusedly blinked and looked at Kanda who also misunderstood frowned. "No Allen he's not. I talked to Lavi and he told me everything about how you two are dating."

Kanda still frowning also said. "Yeah and I knew it even longer Lavi told me it the day you asked him to take Lenalee out."

"But Kanda Miran…" Allen was confused what was going on he didn't know.

"Oh my Gosh!" yelled Miranda suddenly as it for the first time it got to somebody.

They both looked at her.

"What is it?" asked Kanda who was still lost.

"No way! That's crazy!" she said absolutely shocked by what had just crossed her mind.

"Miranda?" called her Allen.

She put her hand in front of her mouth. "Allen you think that Lavi is dating Lenalee and he thinks that it's you."

"What?" screamed Allen shocked.

Kanda of course couldn't show any shock because he was Kanda but seriously inside he was screaming even when on the outside he just continued frowning. "You're kidding me. What a stupidity!"

Miranda was quite surprised that she was the one that actually got to the bottom of it but then again sooner or latter somebody ought to.

Allen took a deep breath to relax. "Ok Miranda, Kanda tell me everything!"

Miranda looked at Kanda and deciding that she can say it more careful she started. "Well…eh…when Lavi once came from a mission he said he heard you and Lenalee talking about that you like each other…"

"WHAT? That's a lie!" he said again embarrassed as usual.

"He didn't hear much but the point was that you two are together and Lenalee is afraid of dating in public."

Allen eyes widened. "What? B-but but…Wait a second but if he knew… he thought we are dating why did he asked her out?"

Miranda bit her lip. "Eh, he actually thought that you asked him to ask Lenalee out because she was so afraid of dating. I don't know I thought it's some stupidity to ask for Lavi's help in this situation but the…"

"So again Lavi thought that I'm dating Lena so when I asked him to take her on the concert he thought that I am asking him to help me solve her dating-phobia?"

Kanda sighed and Miranda shrugged her shoulders. "Well that's what he thought."

Allen took a deep breath and let out a humorless chuckle. Suddenly all of the strange things made sense. He thought about everything that was said about him and Lena these days.

He got surprised when every confused word Lavi said to him started to make sense. He thought that Lena and he were a couple.

"_I knew that. Sorry just wanted to tease you, you lucky boy."_

"_She's beautiful too I would say adorable and cute but she can be pretty sexy… You're not going to hit are you?"_

"_Someone who really loves her with all his heart and it doesn't matter who he is should get a chance and fight for her love," he Lavi and touched Allen shoulder._

"_Hey dating the Chief's sister has its prize."_

And all that Kanda said.

"_Why would you let Lavi go on a date with Lenalee?"_

"_Because when you love a girl you won't let anybody have her. And definitely not someone like Lavi. Trust me I know him better that you. Rabbit isn't the right type for dating. You don't know how many girls and women had he had and even when he said he wouldn't do anything to her I just know that when it comes to these things he's just like himself. And if you love Lenalee you have to do whatever you can to safe her from any danger."_

"_I think that when you hug her she was more like a friend. Come on Moyashi I can tell that you love her and you're aware of it too, aren't you? "_

"_YOU ARE! AND THE SOONER YOU ADMIT IT THE SOONER YOU WILL BE HAPPY! It's not going to work if you two keep on your true felling from the eyes of the world."_

Allen mind was slowly absorbing and analyzing each talk with Lavi and Kanda he had for the few days.

'_Lavi's not dating her. He thinks that I am. Is he even in loves with her?'_

"So that's way Kanda said it…and why Lavi said that and why everybody said…" started Allen talking in a trance.

Kanda and Miranda looked at each other. "Allen?" asked Miranda a bit worried about his behavior at the moment and touched his arm.

"He thinks I'm dating her? Everybody thinks I'm dating her…"

"Allen!"

"Moyashi!"

"Don't call me that! Huh? Right I'm sorry." He apologized as he woke up from his weird state.

"Allen we need to find Lenalee pronto!" said Miranda worried.

"Why? If we tell her she'll be heartbroken!" cried Allen. What have he got himself into. If he hadn't push Lenalee to tell him about Lavi and Lavi then didn't saw him together so often none of this would have happen.

"Better to hear it from us then from Lavi!"

"What do you mean?" questioned Allen.

"She stopped by earlier and I kind of lead her to return a confession…soon."

Kanda let of a 'damn it' and Allen's face got covered in horror. "You didn't."

"Yes I did but I didn't know it was Lavi she was talking about. I swear! "

* * *

><p><em>Today's after lunch<em>

_Miranda got dressed and started to pick her stuff. _

"_Hello Miranda," greeted her Lenalee with a lovely smile of hers._

_Miranda smiled. "Oh hello Lenalee, how are you?" she asked and thought about what Lavi had told her. She wasn't surprised she hadn't notice anything about her two young friends she was just a bit curious about Lenalee's phobia. Who would have say that such a pretty girl like Lenalee has a date problem like that?_

"_Well I guess that you heard about what happen."_

_Miranda slowly nodded. "If you ask me I find it wonderful that he confessed to you like that," she said proudly._

_Lenalee blinked and blushingly turned away. "I don't know what you're talking about!"_

_Miranda smiled even more. "Lavi came here and told me what's going on and I think it's great."_

_Lenalee confusedly turned around. "Did he?" that was surprising. She didn't know Lavi was such a good friend with Miranda._

"_Yeah he did. You two should started dating much earlier. I think you're adorable."_

"_We are?" asked Lenalee excited. Not that she was that type of a girl that have to tell every person she knows that she's dating someone just that she was excited to talk about it with a girl for the first time. _

_She took Miranda's hands. "I don't know what to do." She wanted to tell her about the dream she had she just didn't found enough courage to do it. How could she explain the feeling that came through her when ever she remined herself the touch of his lips while she was in love with another person? Was she spoiled or bad? She didn't know what to do._

"_Did you talk with him after it?"_

"…"

_Miranda gave her a puzzled look. "Oh Lenalee, you should immediately run and tell him how you feel about it. He's a good boy and he should know that you feel the same way as he. Boys can get really shy when you don't show them that you're care."…_

* * *

><p>"Miranda!" "Stupid woman!" yelled Kanda and Allen at the same time.<p>

"I know! I know and I'm sorry but how could I have known that she was talking about Lavi? Not even Lavi himself knew it." yelled the brunette in horror! How could something like this happen?

"Fine so when did she left?" asked Kanda. He usually didn't like to mess into these things but Lenalee Lee was probably someone who he could called a friend and in Kanda Yu world that meant a lot.

Miranda frowned. "Like a half of an hour."

"Gosh if she went to him." thought Allen terrified. "Does Lavi at least feel the same way?"

Kanda gave him a look of an idiot and Miranda shook her head. "I don't know but if he does or not how do you think he is going to react when she is all of a sudden going to say I love you? Besides if he truly did love her, he wouldn't let her date somebody else. He would have fight," she said determinate.

"Idiot of course he doesn't love her. He doesn't know the feeling," said the samurai coldly.

Allen hit him with an upset look. "Like you know Ba-Kanda."

"Moyashi…"

"Enough," ended Miranda the conversation before there was still time. "We haven't got time for this."

Allen started panicking all over again. "Right. So what are we going to do?"

Miranda tried to think and after a moment she said. "Dressed up."

Allen blinked genuinely confused and Kanda looked at her like she was insane. "What?"

"Maybe she went to change?"

"Change? Are you serious?" asked Allen.

"Well we're girls we do a lot of illogical things. Besides if she really wants to confess to him maybe she wants to look the best she can."

Allen made a grimace and Miranda frowned. "Don't just stand there! Go to her room we'll go find Lavi and hold him."

"Ok good luck," said Allen as he ran away.

"You too. Let's go," yelled Miranda and ran the other way and Kanda not pleased behind her. _'Why must relationships be so complicated?' _

* * *

><p>She stood to Lavi's and Bookman's room and started panicky knocking on his door.<p>

"Lavi? It's Miranda I need to talk to you!" she said a second before he opened the door.

"Hey Mira…and Kanda, what's up?"

"Eh…eh did you speak to Lenalee?" she asked the first thing that came up her mind.

Lavi blinked and look from one to the other. "No but I heard she's looking for me so if you're here because of that I'm on my way," he said happily.

"NO!" she panicked and pushed him back into his room followed by Kanda still caring a box with her things and hardly closing the door behind them.

"Mira?" Now he was the one confused about her behavior. "Is something wrong?"

"You can't go to Lenalee!"

"Why?"

"Eh…"

"Mira?"

"She's with Allen and it's important that you will not disturb them."

"Why? Are they doing anything nutty?" he asked with a dark smirk.

She blushed and looked away. "Nothing like that! Just that they're talking and it's really important that you stay here right now."

Lavi took a deep breath and nodded. "Ok," he said as he landed on one of the two beds.

Kanda rolled his eyes and threw the box at the ground wondering how he ended up in this situation in the first place. And why didn't he listen to his instinct when he warned him that something isn't right about the whole love thing.

Miranda was uneasy standing still pressed against the door thinking what to do now. She looked around and noticed the emptiness inside the room was strange.

"Lavi?"

He looked at her.

"Where's Bookman?" she asked and sat down on the floor.

Kanda also looked at the red-haired boy.

He didn't answer at first. It took a while until he finally said. "You shouldn't sit on the cold floor."

"I'm fine and you didn't answer."

Lavi looked at the roof. "He left on a mission. It's the first time he had gone on a mission without me."

"I see," Miranda nodded. "And how do you feel about it?"

He chuckled. "You know that's a thing I been trying to find out for days now."

He sat up. "I don't know Mira. I feel like I was torn apart on one hand I have my life as an exorcist and on the other as a Bookman. I feel lost."

Miranda got up and sat next to him on the bed. "Why?"

Kanda who still stood on the same spot didn't show any sign of interest but he also quietly listen to the conversation wondering what's going to came up from it.

"What do you mean why? All my life I was raised to became a Bookman. And now I was given a chance."

Kanda frowned. "What do you mean Usagi?"

"During the confession thing Bookman gave me a choice. He said that if I wanted to be only an exorcist I could," he said it as quiet as he could to make the words disappear.

Miranda blinked and both she and Kanda stood quiet for a second.

Lavi smirk. "You don't get it do you?" he said and wanted to stood up when she took his hand to make him sit again.

"No, we don't get it but I understand why are even suggesting a choice. I used to live a lonely life Lavi. No friends, no family. No anybody. It's a sad life and I just can't imagine a person so happy and cheerful like you to live that kind of a life. It's unimaginable. And I scared it would have destroy you," she said squeezing his hand.

"I never really thought you are actually going to end up as Bookman in the first place," said Kanda.

Lavi frowned touched a bit by his words and Miranda gave him harsh look which he just ignored.

"But on the other hand I never was taught the things like you were so I can't say from the truth that being Bookman is a tragedy. Why don't you try to tell me something about it? Maybe it would help you to give a new view on things," she suggested carefully.

He nodded and after a moment started.

* * *

><p>Allen knocked on Lenalee's door prying that she would be still there changing like Miranda said.<p>

"Just a minute I'm changing." _'God Miranda was right.'_

"Lenalee, it's Allen I need to talk to you it's important and can't wait," he said loudly. Under any other circumstance he would act like a gentleman and give her time but right now he needed to do it quick even when he didn't know if Miranda had found Lavi or hadn't. Or he had no idea how to say to a girl that the boy she loves doesn't love her back.

Lenalee who was on the other side of the door was curious about his behavior. He sounded nervous and scared.

"Allen just a minute please," she said and standing in front of her wardrobe suggesting if she should take a dress or shouldn't.

"Lenalee it's serious! Can't wait open the door!" came a rude answer on her polity from the door.

She frowned a bit. _'Allen never acts this strange.'_

Worries came upon her and with her heart somewhere in her throat. She remained herself about her last night dream and instantly blushed but managed to reach the door and open them.

Behind the door was standing Allen with the most sorrowful look she had ever seen on his handsome face during all the months she knew him.

His anxious was touching. What ever he came to say to her must have been a catastrophe. She could only pry that he didn't came to tell her that he had feel in love into her because right now she thought that would have been the only thing she couldn't handle. Oh, how wrong she was.

She swallowed hard and worriedly about him and about what he might say asked. "What happen, Allen-kun?"

In the moment Allen heard her worried voice he wanted to run away and convince Lavi to love her or to lie that he loves her just so she wouldn't have to face the truth. He wished he would have been the one who went looking for Lavi. How can you say to someone that the person he loves doesn't love him back the right way? You can't because there is no right way for that. Whatever you would say would break the person's heart and right now it was Lenalee Lee who was the person who Allen Walker needed to break a heart by telling her that Lavi doesn't love her. Boy is life sometimes a bitch.

* * *

><p>"Well I was brought to be a Bookman when I was very young like eight or so. I was an orphan living in a small town with a very specific river that could health people. Or at least that was what the people said. I was young and I was a playful and happy child even as an orphan. I like the life just that sometimes I was really… you know bored." Lavi made a grimace but Miranda's and Kanda's faces didn't change.<p>

"The town was small and except for the river everything was always the same. One day a man came to our town to look on the lake. He looked really suspicious. Small and old and wearying those strange clothes. People were curious but scared except for me. I was fascinated," he chuckled.

"The town had to be really boring when I got fascinated by an old man. From the day he came he wouldn't go nowhere without me behind his back asking every damn important or useless question that can an eight year old kid think up. He was reserved at first but you know me. I got under his skin. I'll always get. He started talking about his travels. All the places he visited I was so delight about every word he said. When he started about the history I was impressed. No one ever told me about history. It was unbelievable and amazing. I wanted to hear more and more. Once when he was telling something it must have been about the Napoleon or so I point a similarly to Alexander the Great and he all surprised by my words looked at me. Remember I was only eight and the thing that I must have said was probably genial. A day latter he started to asked me. Who are my parents how do I like the town and so. I immediately knew why is he asking and shock him again by saying that I wouldn't mind to leave the town with him right away and keep on traveling with him forever." Lavi took Miranda's hand and started playing with her fingers lost in his memories.

"The next day we were gone and never returned to my home town again. I think he was afraid that I might get homesick but I hadn't. Not even once until I got to this place. This place got under my skin. Don't misunderstand it. I never actually thought about being normal not a Bookman because being a Bookman was something I really wanted to do just that being here for so long and that Bookman gave me a choice gave me an opportunity to realize how I feel the absence of those things. Things that you can have but I can't. Make friends, have girls. Or have a family. And now I just…I'm lost, like everything I believed in everything I was convincing myself of is gone. I love history and all that I would be as a Bookman but being alone all the time…I don't know." He shook his head and looked at her waiting for some respond.

She looked on the ground trying to find the rights words since Kanda apparently wasn't going to say anything. She decided to start with a bit humor. "Lavi, making friends or finding a girl especially for me or for Kanda is undoable."

"Pardon?" asked the samurai curious but Miranda refused to look at him and continued. "And making family is for an exorcist if you don't count family around here impossible."

"But you still have a chance," he objected.

She sighed. "Ok, I got a silly question why will you have to be alone if you will become a Bookman in the first place?"

He made a tragedy grimace. "It just can't be that way. You see recording is about giving true and emotionless facts about what happen. Like in the wars you can't be on any ones side you have to stay calm and write what you see. Who is fighting? Why? How big are the armies? How big are the lost? It complicated to make somebody understand but consider this if I would be in love with a Noah."

"WHAT?" yelled Kanda and Miranda together but he remained. "No don't get shocked just listen. If I would be wouldn't it make me like them more? Like maybe I would even understand why they are doing what they do. I mean Bookmen aren't acting like humans so I wouldn't care about what is happening to you guys besides wouldn't it be easier for us if we would all give up. We don't know what does the Earl Millennium truly what to go with us if he will succeed, do we?"

Miranda swallowed hard. "You don't really think about it that way do you?"

He gave her a central look. "No."

"Good," she sighed in relief, "but I still don't understand it. Why can't you be an emotionless Bookman and a friendly Lavi?" she asked putting her hand on the left side of his chest were his heart should been. He looked at her hand and then at her lovely face expression.

"Even when a Bookman doesn't need to have a heart you have, don't you?"

He nodded.

"Well you should start using it or at least the part of it. Make your heart split into two pieces. One the heart of the Bookman. Cold and heartless that will look at warriors, wars, tragedies and other historical events like a huge list of fact that are coming after each other and record them as they didn't mean anything to him. He would just do his job. While the other part will belong to Lavi. It will be a careful, friendly loving and so crazy part that will do what ever he can to protect the people he loves. And he does love. He loves his friend so much that he is even thinking about a choice to not be a Bookman even when it would break his own heart," she gently brushed his face and he blushed a bit.

"Lavi we care about you and I know that you are aware of it. I know that you will do what ever you can to be with us even as a Bookman. Think about what I said because it would be a shame to let such a talented boy to not do anything with his talent but it would be a tragedy to let as emotion and free boy to not live a proper live."

There was a long minute if silence after that in which Miranda was calmly smiling and Lavi was strangely blushing with his eye widened.

After a moment still in the same position Miranda got a bit nervous and embarrassed so she put her hands off him and anxious stood up and looked around the room.

Lavi was confused about how Miranda's words affected him. Being a Bookman and an exorcist in one was something he could never imagine together but if he could do it, it would be the perfect answered to his problems.

He looked at the nervous brunette's back and immediately recognized the shy and anxious woman she was before. She will never fully get out of that part of her but that was something that he found cute about her.

He smirked a bit curious. _'I like her laugh and find her silly attitude cute? When did that came from?'_ but he had to admin she truly helped him.

"Eh… Lavi?" she asked and looked at him with a curious face.

'_Did she notice something too?'_ he asked himself.

"Did you notice when had Kanda left the room?"

* * *

><p>Lenalee was still scared of what he might say looking at him but she managed to ask again. "Well, what is it Allen-kun?"<p>

He closed his eyes as he began. "Lenalee I… need to tell you something."

"Oh, my God, Allen," she let out. "Please Allen, don't. I know what you want to say…"

"I seriously doubt that…"

"No I do. I notice and I am sorry but I don't feel…."

"It's Lavi…"

"Yes Allen, it is and I like him and…"

"You got it wrong…"

"No I don't. He really is the right guy and…"

"Lenalee…"

"Allen I'm sorry…"

Allen was getting nervous and frustrate by the cutting talk so he opened his eyes and said. "There was a misunderstand Lenalee!"

She blinked. "What kind of a misunderstand?"

Allen walked deep into her room to look away from her. "You see at the absolute beginning you know when you and I talked about your feelings toward Lavi."

"Yes?" she said and closed her door.

"W-well Lavi kind of heard us."

Lenalee confusedly sat on the chair in front of her table. "He had?"

"Yes."

"So when you came to ask him to go on a date with me he already knew that I like him?" she asked.

Allen looked at her and shook his head. "No he hadn't."

She frowned confused. "But you said that…"

"He heard something it was just not what we had been really talking about. He thought that w-we h-had confess to each other… that it was us that… started dating…. It's really crazy and silly and something like that could only come up in his head but…."

Lenalee was lost in his explaining. _'Lavi thought that I had confessed to Allen? That's new.'_

"But if Lavi thought that we're together," she started saying each word really slowly. "Why did he accept your idea of a date or why did we start dating? That doesn't make any sense."

Allen took a deep breath. "Lenalee, the reason why had he invited you to a date was that he thought I asked him to do it because you were…scare of dates in public."

She raised her eyebrows and after a second exploded into a laugh. When she finally got a hold of herself she looked at him and wiped tears from the laugh away from her face. "I get it. It's a joke, right? Very funny Allen. So you and Lavi decided to make a joke but I have to say…."

"Lenalee it's not a joke," said Allen looking downer then ever.

She frowned as a memory of Lavi's words crossed her mind.

"_So you're saying that you're not afraid of dating anymore." _

'_Could he have really meant that?' _she asked herself feeling a strange pain from somewhere like she knew how this conversation would end.

"So he thought that I was afraid of dating and dating you but he still asked me out and started dating with me?" she asked loud and from the sound of those words spoken out loud like that she knew the truth. Lavi wasn't dating her. And he didn't know she loved him.

In that moment Allen could hear a crack. A young heart was broken.

* * *

><p>Kanda Yu was already in his training room and he sat down to meditate. Seeing Miranda as a mother talking to Lavi with a sweet smile like that made him quite uneasy and he needed to calm his nerves because there was a big chance that he wouldn't control himself and hit that idiot for messing thing up with Lenalee and Moyashi. <em>'Another idiot.'<em>

But he had to call himself one when he didn't notice that it's all a farce in the beginning.

And another thing pissed him off. Why couldn't the Baka Usagi just decide? Either he's a Bookman either an exorcist even if he had to admin that Miranda's idea was quite solving. He never believed that Lavi would stay like an emotionless Bookman when a pretty chick would cross his way._ 'Dickass!'_

He was even surprised that from all the people the unluckiest and discouraged and unconvinced people was Miranda Lotto the one who came with an answered to the problem and actually found out about the misunderstanding.

His respect for the woman grew from the time he met her. She actually began somebody who he admired for the change even if he wouldn't admin it. And the fact that he started to actually take her as a friend which was something almost impossible for him and made her even rarer. So when she started the sweet talk with the totally undoable for a relationship Lavi he got pissed off as much as he was on the dick that drugged her. Seriously that woman wanted to broke apart all the respect he had toward her because of an idiot womanizer like Lavi?

'_Stupid women,'_ he said to himself reminding himself that if she's that stupid to fall for Lavi then it suits her right if he breaks.

He sighed and got up. Thinking about stupid women he remembered he wanted to talk with Sarah Morrison. Boy was he lucky.

* * *

><p>Allen was silently looking at the blankly staring in front of her Lenalee which made him worried and anxious. What should he do? She had been like this for the past few minutes and he was lost. He thought it would be hard to say to her what was going on but the real problem came now when she knew it.<p>

He took a step to her. "Lenalee?"

Suddenly she looked at him with a face of a brokenhearted woman and the next second he was violently threw out of her room.

"Lenalee?" he called out shocked from the rudeness and started knocking on the door again. "Lenalee please," he begged feeling his eyes are getting full with tears wondering how long is he going to hold them.

"Lenalee open the door."

No answered had came Allen started worrying. Should he go call Miranda? She was a girl she would be a better help then him. He wanted to curse why couldn't he just let her believe that she's dating Lavi? He could called Komui and he would be dead for making her cry but anything would be better then this. He wished he could do something. That he could take her pain away. He would do anything just to make her feel better.

* * *

><p>"Lenalee…" was coming from behind the door but the Chinese girl didn't answer.<p>

She just silently as she could sobbed holding tears inside her the best she could. _'Why did this happen?'_ was crossing her mind over and over again. Why didn't he love her? Or did he? He didn't know about her feelings maybe he did feel something toward her.

She wiped the tears away from her face. She never asked him. He didn't know what she felt toward him maybe…

* * *

><p>Allen almost felt when she opened the door.<p>

"I-I need to go talk to him," she managed to say and went out of her room.

"What?" he asked following her.

"I need to know," she said and walked faster.

"Know?" Allen blinked. "Are you planning to ask him straight?" he was confused about her sudden convince.

She took a deep breath and turned around to look at him. "This all had started because I didn't believe myself enough to ask him. And it caused just trouble… I need to know if there is a chance maybe…" She heard herself how it sounded but she had to try even if it would absolutely proof that he may not be in love and she would be broken she had to take the risk. At least she thought so.

* * *

><p>Kanda Yu was definitely not happy that he should go to the see Sarah Morrison but he sworn himself that who ever was the dick that drugged his student Miranda will pay for it and because of that he needed more details.<p>

He looked everywhere but he just couldn't seemed to find her and since he was too stubborn to asked he just continued to walk around the Order like an idiot that made him even more frustrated.

He was walking through one of the rest rooms when he suddenly noticed the blond hair. He stopped and looked inside. If it wasn't for the hair color he wouldn't notice her because the always laughing and delighted girl who knew about every rumor in the Order was sitting alone on the sofa and watching the sunset with her hair all cut down. From the long blond hair that were reaching her waists were now just barely lower ears except the front hair that was left long enough to hid her face

He went closer. "Sarah Morrison?" he asked the girl that looked like a shadow.

"Hm?" she looked up at Kanda and blinked.

"From all the people… why are you here?" she asked confused.

He crossed his arms and stood in front of her. "I need to talk with you."

The girl looked around like she wasn't sure if he is really talking to her. "Well what is it?"

"What do you remember about what happened?"

"What happened?" she asked playing stupid.

Kanda frowned. "As I said what you remember about what had happen when you were drugged?" he asked.

Sarah gave him annoyed look. "So much for keeping it a secret?"

"Knock it off and answer!" screamed the samurai irritated.

She frowned and stood up. "Don't yell at me!"

As she wanted to leave he grabbed her arm. "Hey look at me when I'm talking to you." Before he had any time to block her she gave him a punch into the face.

He more surprised then hurt let her go and stepped away.

She looked really angry but it wasn't scarier then when Miranda came to help Allen. Sarah was more then pissed off. It was like pure dislike. "Why must all men be so violent? Don't you understand that it hurts? Stop acting like animals!"

Kanda deeply frowned again. "What are you talking about? I'm not an animal."

"Then stop acting like one!"

"You…," he took a deep breath because he never hurt a woman and he didn't want to give her right by doing it now.

"Let's start again. My...student Miranda Lotto you remember her, right?"

"Sure the water girl," she smiled a bit. "So? Can't she tell you what happen?"

"She already did I want to know all the information I can get," he explained.

It took a long moment before she sat again on the couch. "I think I already told Komui everything I knew."

He sat next to her and crossed his arms. "But I want to know things that you didn't tell Komui."

The girl looked at him and chuckled. "Why would I do that?"

"Because I can get the dick drugged you and punish him unofficially."

* * *

><p>Miranda and Lavi were sitting in his room. After they discussed his situation they started talking about unimportant things just to fill the time but as annoying and curious as Lavi sometimes could be he found quite an interest in a topic which made Miranda nervous.<p>

"Oh come on, what are Lena and Allen doing?" he asked knowing that Miranda will not answer.

"Are they kissing?"

"Lavi!" she admonished him with a slight blush on her cheeks.

"Miraaaaaa! You can't let me peek on the cat inside of the bag and then refuse to let it out. Give me info. Do they have some problems like you know…Lenalee misses something?"

Miranda face was given an untypical red color. "I-I will NOT talk with you about these things. A-and just what kind of a girl do you think she is?"

"Okay I'm just joking," he said and took her hand.

Her face was still red when she looked at their hands and wondered about have often they been doing it.

She wanted to ask him but suddenly the door had open and everything was abruptly unimportant next to what happen.

* * *

><p>Lenalee was blankly staring at the scene in front of her. In front of her was Lavi the boy she thought was the right one. The boy that was the first one except for her brother who she wasn't afraid of and who could make her laugh so easily. This boy with hair like fire and even stronger attitude was the boy she felt in love with. She thought about him every day she was happy in his presence and she wasn't scare about to share intimate contacts with him. As far as she knew it was love. What else could it been?<p>

And now this boy was sitting in his room with another girl and holding hands with her.

Miranda who was the first who snapped out of it stood up and blinked. "Lenalee?" she asked but instead of the girl she looked at Allen who behind her nodded.

Lenalee looked at Lavi and then at Miranda.

Miranda Lotto she knew the woman for a while. She saw how she managed to change from a worried and unconfident thing that was sad to watch to a smiling and friendly woman who soon found a way to make many friends. _'But why must she make friends with my Lavi?'_ asked Lenalee herself. How could Miranda did something like this to her? Or how could Lavi do something like this? It just wasn't fair.

Looking confused and lost she turned around where she spotted Allen who nervous stood there like an idiot not knowing what to do.

Lenalee suddenly frowned at the boy and before anyone had time to realize what was going on she slapped Allen's face.

Surprised Allen just blinked and looked at her.

Lenalee looked shattered. "It's your fault," she said with an awfully shaking voice and before Allen had time to absorbed those words she ran away.

Since Lavi was absolutely confused about what had just happen standing like a salt pillar and Allen still hadn't past the shock from the slap Miranda had to take initiative and ran after Lenalee. As a woman she immediately knew what it must had look like for Lenalee and that she was broken. And of course she was right.

* * *

><p>Lavi who decided that Allen and Lenalee probably had a fight although he wasn't sure what has seeing him and Miranda together has to do with anything went to Allen and touched his shoulder.<p>

"Hey buddy, what was that all about?" he asked him.

Allen looked at him and Lavi was more then sure that his friend was about to cry. And since Lavi hated man's tears as much as woman's he started panicking.

"Oh come on Allen, it will be okay. Lena's just upset I'm sure you're going to be fine tomorrow. Maybe she just has her period. Please Allen, just don't cry. Girls are complicated but believe me you two will be okay. I'm sure everything will be okay," said the red-haired who wanted to cheer him up.

"I wouldn't be so sure Lavi. I think she will never talk to me again," said the boy broken.

Lavi sadly blinked. Allen had never seemed to him so vulnerable or so young.

"Come I'm sure it's not that bad. What happen?"

Allen looked at him with sorrow in his eyes. "I broke her heart Lavi."

Lavi blinked while the words came to his head.

Allen looked ashamed away. _'I should tell him now.'_ Thought the boy and when he looked at Lavi. Unfortunately, all he saw was Lavi's punch crashing to his face before he felt on the ground.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU BROKE HER HEART!" yelled the boy angry.

Allen touched his face. "AU! Lavi that hurt!"

"Well what you expected that you're going to cause my friend pain and that I will let you be. Allen how could you?" reproached Lavi.

Allen stood up. He now understood that his words must have got Lavi the wrong idea.

"Lavi it's not like that. It's you who broke her hear but it's my fault because I encouraged her in the first place," explained Allen sadly.

Lavi angry face again changed into confused one. "What are nagging about?"

* * *

><p>It was evening and everybody already left the cafeteria for other things. She was alone which was good because she didn't feel like talking to anyone right now. Oh was she upset. Why did it happen? Why? Why couldn't everything been perfect for once?<p>

She looked at her hands. The right one was a bit red but she didn't feel guilty about what she did a while ago. It was his fault. She even felt a bit satisfaction because it was much easy to throw the guilt on somebody else. But it was right. If it wasn't for him she would never do anything and none of this would happen. She would never go with Lavi on a date and fell for him even more then she already had. She would never hear Lavi confess to her and she would never saw him with another girl.

Lenalee brushed her face. "It is all Allen's fault!" she mumbled just or her to hear.

She sighed as she thought about those words. How pathetic! She knew blaming Allen was cruel she knew she acted like a spoil brat but she just didn't feel like being honest and understanding for once.

She looked at the empty cafeteria. As well as she knew herself she was sure that by tomorrow morning she will run to Allen and apologies but for now she wanted make him feel the pain that someone doesn't loves you. She just wanted to hurt somebody just like any other human being would do in her situation. It doesn't matter what a good person you are. When it comes to pain you want somebody to feel just as miserable as you do.

She heard footsteps. _'No not now!'_

She looked at the person and was glad it wasn't anyone of her friends the last thing she wanted was to talk about that happen.

"Hello there sorry to disturb you but I need to close the cafeteria," said a tall young boy.

Lenalee looked around. "Eh can't I stay a little longer I mean I will lock when I'll be leaving if you want."

The boy looked around. "Hmm, well I could let it open a minute or two but you will have to order something."

"Okay how about a tea."

The boy nodded but didn't leave.

"What?" questioned Lenalee knowing that it must be because of her wet face.

"I don't want to be an importunate jerk but you seem a bit down so wouldn't you like a special type of tea?" asked the boy.

Lenalee frowned a bit. "And what makes it so special?"

The boy smirked. "A drop of rum. Trust me nothing is better on a bad day then a tea with rum."

Lenalee took her time before she answered. Yeah maybe a bit of alcohol would make her feel a bit lighter. Besides it will only be a drop.

She chuckled. "Well it might be a great ending of the day."

"But the day hadn't ended yet."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay I know it was a bit wondering and shocking with Lavi and Miranda in this one since I never even mention those two together before but it's Hishino's fault. Even when she's my idol for creating this GREAT anime seriously -man needs MORE love but there are just two stabile girls in it. Okay, there is La Fou which is a no comment from me or people get hurt or Fo but she can be give only with Bak or Claud Nine which is totally Cross so the only left is Lena and Mira. And since Lenalee Lee I can only take with Allen Walker we have Miranda Lotto left which can fit with everybody. She can be with Lavi, Kanda, Reever, Krory, Marie, Komui… ect. Seriously that woman can be with everyone if you make a good story. I even once read a Cross &amp; Miranda story which was totally unrealistic but hey the story was great. XD so don't get mad about this combination maybe I got something better in the end and maybe not but for now I like it this way. Let me know what you think and see ya soon if you want to find out what will happen with Lenalee and Allen XD<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Aloha! A new chapter has been created XD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own -man**

**Don't blame him if the eighth chapter is bad, it's not his fault it's mine XD**

**Oh and for this chapter the floors with bedroom for exorcists are separated like men's and women's. Lavi's room is on the same floor as Allen's, Miranda has her room right under the men's floor, which is where Komui has his room. XD Okay I know hard to understand but it needs to be that way so that Allen and Lenalee can…well… you know what to do if you want to find out XD**

**Enjoy! ^_^**

**Translator Note/T/N: SUP BOTCHES? I be proof readin' up in dis. T/N Means Translator notes by the way, it's just my awesome sense of humor on a plate, ya dig? Laterz, yo.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Teenage Love<strong>_

_**By LexieDragomire**_

"Chief," said Reever as he shook the body of the sleeping Supervisor who was having his nap on his 'work' table.

"Moron!" he yelled into his ear but Komui continued sleeping like a little baby.

"Great," said Reever frustrated. He crossed his arms.

"Waking up a dead person would be easier."

"What is it?" asked his collegian, Johnny who walked towards him when he noticed how violently he was trying to wake Komui up.

Reever put on an evil smile and leaned down again to his ear. "Komui, Lenalee is getting married, and she wants to runaway from you."

He snored a bit and after a moment quietly spoke. "Nah she loves me too much…"

Reever hit his head but the Chinese man was still asleep which only made him even more frustrated and angry. _'Why must that idiot be such a lazyass?'_ Reever cried out in his head as he put his hands on his head. This was going nowhere.

"Reever, what's wrong? The Chief was really doing something these days with the rumors problem around so he deserves some extra rest," said Johnny.

"Yes, I know he was finally doing something so he should rest but still I need to talk with him about the order that we will be closing all the doors for tonight."

"Oh you mean he was serious about that?" asked Johnny surprised.

"Yeah, tonight at nine o'clock all the doors to every room on every floor will close, so that no one will make night walks to other floors."

"So no more night dating for us. How sad…,"

Reever chuckled. "Like you had any."

"Hey!"

* * *

><p>Allen sadly stood besides Lavi who finally understood the whole story although he couldn't believe that it wasn't just some kind of a bad joke. Lenalee loves him? Him? It was hard to believe. Of course they got on well with each other and they knew each other for few years now but she loves him? How? When? Unbelievable!<p>

Lavi took Allen's shoulder. This wasn't the time to thing about himself, he had to cheer up his friend. "Come on Allen, it'll be okay. Lenalee can sometimes lose it and freak out but she always calm down eventually. Believe me, I've known her for a while."

Allen looked away and sadly said "Lavi, I never saw her so broken. She's heartbroken and I don't think that it will be fixed just like that."

"Okay but still it's not your fault. If someone should be blamed then let it be me, I was the one who messed things up. If I hadn't heard behind doors none of this would have happen."

"Yes but I told her to do something if it wasn't for me she would never have done anything."

Lavi looked at the ground. "Yeah," he agreed slowly. "But isn't it better to have love and lost than never to love at all?"

Allen pressed himself to the wall. "Not when you were never loved back."

"Ok, but she didn't know that…"

"But now she does."

"Right…man relationships are really complicated"

Allen looked at him. "Lavi?"

"Hm?"

"So you don't feel anything toward her?"

Lavi blinked and looked at him. "Eh, like romance stuff?"

"Y-yes."

"Well that's…"

"Guys!" yelled Miranda who had ran to Lavi's room and was catching her breath.

"Did you find her?" asked Allen immediately. He really wanted to get along with her well. He felt terrible that Lenalee hated him.

"W-well sort of. S-she's in your room," she looked at Allen who smiled in excitement.

"She is waiting in front of my room? So she wants to talk? She forgives me?"

Miranda brushed her hair and looked at the ground. "Not exactly."

"What do you mean by that?" asked Lavi.

"Well first off she isn't in front of your room so much as she is inside."

Allen and Lavi looked at each other. "So she's in my room waiting for me?"

"You could put it that way."

"Miranda?"

"She's in your room putting on your clothes and playing with Timcampy," said Miranda with a smile.

Lavi made a grimace, he silently asked 'Are you drinking?' and asked. "Why is she putting on Allen's clothes?"

"Because she's been drugged."

"You mean…," started Lavi worriedly.

"What do you mean drugged?" asked a confused Allen. "With what? How?"

Lavi took Miranda's shoulders. "Is she alright? Why did you leave her alone? She could have run off."

Miranda pushed Lavi's hands off of her shoulders. "No she can't, I locked her up in there but I didn't know what to do. When I was drugged nurses said that I was just doing stupid things until I slept. I wasn't in any harm…"

"Yeah but how can we be sure?"

"Will one of you fill me in?" asked Allen frustrated by his own ignorance.

He looked at Miranda. "You were drugged? That's why you were in the hospital but how?"

"It's a long story but please come with me because I really don't know what to do."

The boys looked at each other and worriedly followed her through the passage into Allen's room.

* * *

><p>Allen opened the door to find Lenalee sitting on his bed wearing ALL of his clothes. (AN: If any of you remember the TV show Friends when Joe put on all Chandler's clothes then Lenalee looked really familiar XD)

Lavi blinked. "Hey Lenalee, don't you feel a bit hot in that?" he asked and Miranda gave him a 'not the right time for jokes' look.

Lenalee giggled like a little girl and jumped up. "Allen-kun," she ran to the shocked boy and pinched him on the cheek.

"Au Len…" he jumped away and the girl just laughed until she spotted Lavi and ran to him stepping on her toes and kissing him on the cheek while losing one of Allen's coats.

Lavi stood as stiff as stone whilst Lenalee just smiled and ran from the room. Since the two boys were shocked Miranda again had to be the reliable one and go after her.

* * *

><p>Kanda and Sarah Morrison sat on the couch for an hour.<p>

As much as she didn't want to talk about it and as much as he didn't want to hear it they had no other chance then to do it if they wanted to get the guy.

"So you went to the men floor to talk with the guy you liked," said the samurai annoyed.

"Yes," agreed Sarah, uncomfortable that she had to talk about it.

"To say that you like him…"

"Well… technically yes…"

"I don't want technical answers I want the whole truth."

She gazed at him and crossed her arms. "Only if you'll tell me a few of your secrets…"

"I am NOT doing anything like that, besides it's in your interest to make him pay."

"Why? It was me and Miranda who were stupid enough to accept the drink, weren't we?"

"Yes but…"

"But nothing," she sighed. "People always find someone who's the offender. Me and Miranda can't say that it was his fault without saying that it was a bit ours as well."

Kanda's frown got a bit softer. "That's not the same."

Sarah looked at the floor and Kanda felt really bad. Why must he be the one to do this? Right, because he didn't want to let anyone know. The minute he decided that he will get the offender he knew it would be hard since he wasn't a very talking type but he didn't know that his first talk would be the worst one.

"Listen. I am not good at these types of things," he started carefully, like a tamer who's getting closer to a wild animal.

Sarah glanced at him and smirked a bit. "What in flirting with girls?"

Kanda took a breath and forced himself not to comment. "I am not very good at close talks because I don't see any point in them. That's why I don't do them but it seems to me that you're not getting the problem. He drugged you a few days after you he drugged Miranda, how long do you thing it will take until he will get another victim?"

She didn't reply.

"Not long… so that's why you need to tell me."

It was a long moment until she stood up again and spoke. "I just can't. It's too…."

She couldn't finish the sentence because someone ran to the room and threw himself at Sarah who lost balance and they both crashed at the couch.

"What the?"

"Hahahaha wow Sarah who would have said that you're so easy to get to bed?" laughed the person who turned out to be Lenalee.

Sarah looked at her and then at Kanda who looked just as surprised as her. Apparently, that was the first time he was that surprised.

Sarah with Kanda's assistance managed to get Lenalee off of her and sat up.

"Lenalee?" she named her.

"Sarah?" she imitated her tone and wildly laughed again.

Not a second after Miranda ran into the room all exhausted from running, again. When she noticed Lenalee sitting on the couch she nodded at Kanda saying 'keep an eye on her.'

Kanda and Sarah were confused as Miranda was tired and breathless from running while the only person in a good mood was drugged Lenalee who was laughing at banalities.

Kanda frowned and looked at Miranda who had just found her balance. "Don't tell me she's…"

Miranda sighed and Kanda cursed looking accused at Sarah who could feel that he took the situation as her fault. And right now she thought it too.

* * *

><p>Miranda with the help of Kanda brought Lenalee back to Allen's room where he and Lavi were waiting for them.<p>

Somehow they managed to convince her to take off Allen's clothes and they were more then glad that she had hers still on her.

Lenalee struggled to get Miranda's and Kanda's hands away from her shoulders but the two of them held her tight.

She frowned and cried. "Let me go you're no fun!"

"Lenalee, believe us it's for your own good," said Miranda as they put her on the bed.

Lavi curiously blinked as he spotted a girl in the doorway who he didn't know although she looked familiar. He tried to recall every short haired blond he knew but none fit.

He looked at Kanda and pointed with his head at the girl's position.

Kanda mumbled her name and Lavi's eyes went wide but he decided that it was best to not comment it…for now.

Lenalee crossed her arms and with a childish tone said. "You're all acting like I was a cry baby who needed help. I can take care of myself. Plus you owe me."

"Lenalee..," sighed Allen who felt terrible seeing her like this. She was his friend and what happened? Just because he started all this tragedy she ended up drugged. Now he will surely never forgive himself for this.

"What?" asked the girl innocently. "It is your fault so you owe me," she giggled and took his hand. "And I want you to play with me."

Allen's face became red as he swallowed loudly, which didn't escape Lavi's watching eye. If it was a different situation then he would surely make a big deal of it in front of everyone but now was not the time.

So he just coughed and as an adult person asked. "So what are we going to do with her?"

Everybody looked at him.

"Well I think we should tell it to Komui," said Sarah who fully walked in and closed the door.

"I mean none of us are a doctor so how can we be sure she's okay? Right now I seriously doubt that even she herself knows if something is wrong."

Miranda nodded. "Sarah's right. Despite the fact that Komui is going to overreact like always and that he's going to be worried he's her brother and he needs to know."

"Yeah maybe he will finally do something with the problem," pointed Lavi and Kanda shortly nod. (T/N: What is this I don't even)

"Then it's settle it, we're going to tell Komui," said Allen and they all nodded.

Lenalee suddenly put her hand up.

They all looked at her but she with her hand still upon her just speechlessly smiled.

"Yes Lenalee?" asked Lavi.

"Thank you… you can't say it Komui."

Allen blinked. "And why not?"

Lenalee gave them a scary smiling face. "Because I don't want you to do it."

Kanda pressed himself against the wall and crossed his arms. "What makes you think we will in your state listen to you?"

Lenalee giggled. "Because…I will say… that you raaaaaaaped me." (T/N: Damn Lenalee, u scary)

* * *

><p>Komui who had been sleeping in his department suddenly woke up, and with wide eyes looked around him.<p>

"Is something wrong Chief?" asked Johnny who had been just a second ago talking to Reever.

Komui took his chin and pondered for a moment.

"Chief?" called him Reever.

"Did Lenalee come while I had been sleeping?"

Reever looked at Johnny who shrugged his shoulders and then looked again at Komui. "Well I haven't seen her today at all."

Komui frowned. "That's strange. She usually comes to check if I'm working or not."

Reever chuckled. "Well maybe she just finally understood that you're a lazy-ass who never works."

"But still… I think I will go check on her…" he said and again looked around himself.

"If it makes you feel better," said Reever uninterested.

Johnny who was besides him blinked. "What are you looking for sir?"

Komui looked around the table. "My glasses. Strange I am sure I had them when I went to sleep…hmm," said Komui annoyed but decided that they will be found in the right time. "Oh well I will find them later."

* * *

><p>René Millie was bored lying on the bed of her boyfriend Erick. Well it the first place he wasn't her boyfriend but when she was down and he was a good company even if just for the night.<p>

"What's wrong with you? Usually your mouth doesn't shut and now you're like a completely different person."

The short brunette just sighed. "Because of the stupid rule there is no more fun around here and that doubles since Sarah ran away from me."

"Did she? Finally. Everybody who knew you two, like me, was just waiting to see how long she was going to bear it with you."

"You're saying it like I was some kind of monster."

"Because you are. Sarah at least told things she actually heard or saw you just said what came on your mind."

"So at least it was fun," laughed René. "Anyway it doesn't matter the only reason I and Sarah were together was that it was the best way to keep an eye on each other," she explained and sat up to hug him from the back.

"Hm? So what? Did she have something on you?"

"A few things."

Erick turned around. "Come on, I won't tell."

She put a thumb on his lips and shook her head. "No no no, but if you want I will tell you what I have on Sarah, if you will keep it a secret of course."

"Sure."

"Great because I wouldn't want it to became a public secret that everybody knows. I don't know everything because we never talked about it but… once at my absolute begging here I was sleeping up in the infirmary with a cold when Sarah came to talk to the head nurse about…well something. The point was that she had some problems and that the nurse was saying a few reasons that could caused them and as one was said Sarah asked. 'So an abortion could also…' the nurse agreed but informed her that it would have to be at least five years after an abortion to make the problems that she had to appear and Sarah said. 'Yeah, it's six years'. At first I wanted to tell it to everyone but when I noticed her in the passage a day later I couldn't resist and asked her. At first she looked like a porcelain doll all white and lifeless but she quickly came to herself and pressed me against the wall warning me that if anyone finds out about she will let everyone know…" she cut the speech.

"So Sarah was supposed to be a fourteen year old mother? Wow I would never say that about her. Hmm and what did she had on you again? asked Erick curious. "Come on you already betrayed Sarah so it will be fair and square to let out yours as well."

René looked at him and then lied down again. "I was in the mental institution."

"Okay it isn't the best but it isn't the worst."

"I was there because I hurt a few girls."

Erick blinked. "How?"

René let out a long sigh. "I drugged them and they were raped or killed." (T/N: Oh wow, that's a relationship killer. Yep, definitely)

* * *

><p>"What are you talking about?" asked surprised Allen.<p>

Lenalee giggled like a little girl. "If you will go for Komui I will tell him that you raped me."

Lavi opened his mouth in shock. The whole room was in shock because of the sweet voice that said something so threaten.

Lenalee fell on the bed with a smile. "You're sooooooo fun!"

Allen looked at Miranda who just shrugged her shoulders not knowing what to do now. Everybody knew that she wasn't in a state to control herself and that she would surely tell Komui whatever would cross her mind. And as overprotective her psycho brother could get he could even kill Allen without a single proof of what was Lenalee saying.

"Okay just let me think," said Allen and brushed his hair.

"Miranda, Sarah, did you take any medicine during your time in the hospital?"

"Yeah there was something," said Sarah. "I will go get it if you want."

Allen smiled. "That would be great."

The girl reached the door and before she left she looked at the pressed against the wall samurai and gestured that she wanted him to come with her.

Lavi who also saw it blinked out of confusion. His confusion only grew when the samurai followed her.

* * *

><p>As Sarah and Kanda stepped out of the room he asked her. "So you decided that speechless isn't the answer?"<p>

Sarah sighed. "Miranda and Lenalee didn't deserve this. So…"

Kanda started walking. "You're saying it like you did."

"I'm not a good person. They are."

Kanda really hated these types of talks and avoided them as much as possible but when it was so desperate and something kind was really needed to be said he just swallowed his ignorance and tried his best.

"Look. Sarah."

She blinked out of surprise since it was the first time he had said her name in fact she didn't really remember if she ever heard him say someone's name when he was speaking to him. It was odd. And if the circumstances were different she would surely make a great rumor out of it but she promised herself something.

"Yes?"

"You…okay you were a terrible person…"

She rolled her eyes. "You're really bad at this…"

"I said it in the past form Blondie. Again, you weren't a good person, you brought many pain to people with your silly rumors even when you just said them to another person it was mean and… well bad. But just as other people change you can change. The fact that you were rather in the rest room then running to René mean that you already started to change. The point is in not giving up and continuing to one day become a better person. And I'm sure that you'll do it that way. You will be a better person, in time" he spoke with a feeling that was abnormally easier to say, although it was his longest monolog to another person in a long time. And the fact that the person was a quite pretty girl made it even longer.

Sarah blinked. "Wow… that was… a really great pep talk," she smiled. "You got some talent."

Kanda coughed and looked away because he wasn't sure if her smile and impressed words wouldn't bring a blush on his face. And right now there were enough shocks for today.

"So will you…"

"Yes but let's get to the hospital wing too, okay?"

* * *

><p>Lavi took Allen aside to talk with him while Miranda was calming Lenalee down.<p>

"Listen, I just hope that Sarah won't go running to tell it to someone," said Lavi worried.

Allen shook his head. "No Kanda went with her, and the rule…"

"Rules are made to be broken, Allen. Besides isn't it strange that Kanda and Sarah were together and that they left together?"

"Lavi we haven't got time for your suspicious, in case you hadn't noticed Lenalee is quite a big problem," said the white haired boy nervously.

"Thank you, I know. Just that…" Lavi cut his speech and sighed.

"Never mind."

"Good," said Allen as he walked towards Miranda and Lenalee who finally settled down and hugged her knees.

"Hm, Allen-kun…," she whispered as she gestured him to come closer. He suspiciously did as she wanted but reminding himself to stay on his toes.

"Yes Lenalee?"

She giggled. "I think that Miranda and Lavi will be naked soon, doing some adult things."

"Lenalee!" yelled Miranda. Blushing she got up and stepped away nearly hitting Allen's wardrobe.

Miranda gave Lavi a small embarrassed glance but immediately looked back at the happy Chinese girl.

"You shouldn't be saying such things…" said Allen shocked.

Lenalee pointed at her. "But I'm not mad at you guys. I just want you to name your first child after me."

"Lenalee!" Miranda's face got even redder.

"But then again Lavi isn't the right guy for you since he's a Bookman and he would probably cheat on you anyway," said the girl calmly.

"Lenalee, stop it!" warned her Allen.

"Oh Allen-kun, you always want to save people and help them which is nice but what if the people don't want to be save? I didn't want you to help me remember but you assured me and made me change my mind but I don't blame you. Because you're my sweet boy," she brushed his hair and Allen sighed. This was getting out if his hands.

Lenalee still smiling again looked at Miranda. "Miranda-chan, did you tell Lavi what happen to your sweet boy Marie?" asked Lenalee playfully.

Miranda's eyes widened and a hurt look appeared on her face.

Allen and Lavi who looked at her could see that she was about to cry.

Lavi frowned although he didn't know what Lenalee meant. It wasn't right. "Lenalee that was rude and mean and…"

"I'm sorry but Miranda should let people know otherwise they will say it was her fault that Marie left in the first place…"

"Marie left the Order?" asked Allen surprised.

Lavi looked at Miranda who was still pressed again Allen's wardrobe. "I think I will go out for a moment," she said and ran off.

Lavi and Allen stood in the room but when Lavi looked at Allen he pointed him to go after her and talk with her.

Despite the fact that he wasn't the best person for it he went and left poor Allen alone with a drugged girl who he loved. Yeah and the day still wasn't over yet.

* * *

><p>"So?" asked the samurai as he and Sarah were heading back.<p>

"Well I wasn't actually going to the guy I like. His name is Erick and he's René's boyfriend. Sort of"

"Why sort of?"

Sarah chuckled. "Well let's just say that René has a few sorts of boyfriends that can come in handy if she's alone or down."

He didn't comment although he had a few words to describe it. (T/N: Yeah, like Super Lonely Utility Tool)

"I was sent there to tell him that René wants him to give her a visit before he goes to sleep but he… I think he wasn't in his room, so I decided to wait for him since I didn't have anything else to do but it took him too long and I was getting bored. I think someone came to the corridor and invited me into his room… like to wait… it must have been someone handsome and nice because I went…"

"You don't remember who he was? What did he look like?" asked Kanda.

She shook her head. "I'm trying but... it's like looking at somebody through a foggy glass. It's hard, but I can say he's tall like taller than average or at least the same height as Lavi, and his clothes are strange…"

"What do you mean?"

"He isn't wearing a uniform but there are lots of exorcists who hang around in daily clothes so…"

"Okay, anything else?" asked Kanda.

"He smells strange like… meat."

"You sure?"

"I grew up next to a butcher shop and my father worked in a meat factory, believe me I can recognize meat and that guy smelled like it."

"What else?"

"About the guy? Nothing that's all. Tall handsome and meat… I can't even say what color his hair is. I bet Miranda or Lenalee will be more useful."

Kanda sighed, annoyed. This girl was forcing him to be nice. "No, you remembered the most so be proud of yourself."

"Thank you."

He frowned. "Let's continue. What did you do when he gave you the tea?"

"Well I drank it and he needed to go somewhere so we left his room and he walked away. After I left his room I started to feel numb… no it was lethargic and I wanted to do something stupid. I ran through the whole Order but since it was dinner everybody was in the cafeteria no one saw me. I think I took off my coat and walked outside and… black. I don't know what I did but the next day I woke up in the hospital sick and lost memories from the day before."

"So you have no other clues?"

"Except that the guy must have a room on the same floor as Erick," she pointed and smiled a bit.

"It's not much but it's a good start."

Kanda nodded. Well it was definitely something.

* * *

><p>Miranda was sadly kneeling against the wall on the men floor a few rooms from Allen's. She shouldn't have left the guys there with a drugged girl but she really didn't want to stay in her company after what she said. The information was told to her because Miranda needed to talk to somebody and Lenalee looked like the right person to hear her up. And she still is. Just that drugged Lenalee isn't a nice Lenalee.<p>

She looked at the door that opened and at Lavi who came out.

She sighed. She really didn't want to talk about it.

He reached her and sat next to her with a calm smile. "It's a really messed up day, isn't it?"

Miranda sadly smirked. "Y-you think?"

"Well considering the fact that I was deciding my future, Lenalee loves me and feeling rejected she gets drugged, Allen loves Lenalee and he's forced to be a friend and that Kanda maybe fell for a bad girl and that you're sad to, the day was terrible."

"A-and it still h-hasn't ended."

"Yeah thanks for reminding me," he said sarcastically. (T/N: In the original draft it said Ironically. To clarify; Irony is when what someone says is not what they mean. To give a example, there was an South Park episode in which a character wanted to make an AIDS for everyone foundation. When he meant AIDS, he meant as in people that would help you with your weight, you life, Etc etc. Effectively making a textbook definition of Irony by saying 'I want to announce the foundation of the AIDS for everyone foundation! With your help, we can give everyone in whole world AIDS'. Hope that helps :) )

There was a moment of silence when Lavi looked at her and asked.

"Do you…"

"No!"

"Okay, just asking…," said Lavi a bit disappointed which was stupid since Miranda had no need to tell him if she didn't want to and he knew he probably wouldn't know how to help her the way she helped him, so what was he disappointed about? (T/N: BANG ALREADY!)

"But you know that it wasn't the real Lenalee. I mean our Lenalee…"

She smiled at him. "Y-yes I know our Lenalee is the s-sweetest girl in the world and I'm s-sure when she will get over it, s-she will be more then ashamed and d-disappointed about herself than she even s-started with."

Lavi frowned. "Miranda you're stuttering again."

She blinked and out of shame looked away.

"Sorry I didn't mean to hurt you…"

"Y-you didn't i-it's just that I never s-toped but with some people, I'm more confident, I can act normal but since L-lenalee… Give it a moment I'm s-sure it will wear off," she assured him and smiled.

Lavi nodded. Thinking if he's one of the persons she was more confident in talking to.

"But it's crazy, isn't it? The whole love thing," started Lavi looking at the ground.

Miranda sighed. "It's so sad. I mean when you told me that Allen and Lenalee are dating I was surprised but then again it felt so natural like somehow it didn't matter, like it didn't change anything. It was great that those two found somebody to love. Somebody just for them. Because to me they looked perfect. They still do."

Lavi was glad Miranda's stutter was off. "Yeah, but she loves me not him…"

Miranda looked at him. He looked upset but she couldn't tell if it was because of the fact that Lenalee loves him and he as well has feelings for her or because she loves him and he does not feel the same.

Although it was extremely embarrassing for her she swallowed and asked. Why she was so embarrassed and anxious? She didn't know. "A-and you?"

He looked at her.

"Do you feel the same towards Lenalee?"

"Miranda," he blinked and reached his hand toward her when…

* * *

><p>"Ahh Miranda, Lavi, is that you?" asked Chief Komui who just appeared.<p>

Lavi immediately put his hand to his side and both he and Miranda got their eyes open.

"Hello Sir," Said Lavi, greeting him. "Isn't it a lovely evening?" he asked too joyfully.

"Eh, sure… what are you two doing here anyway it's almost time to sleep and to lock the floors up. Didn't you hear the new order about walks?" he reminded them.

Lavi and Miranda looked at each other and blinked.

"Eh… o-of course we had," started Miranda. "In fact we were just on our way, right Lavi?"

"That's right, we were on our way"

"Great then, I can escort Lavi into your floor," said Komui simply. "But first wait for me I want to say 'good night' to Lenalee."

Lavi and Miranda again looked at each other as they misunderstood what was happening.

"Oh Lavi or Miranda could you be so nice and navigate me to Lenalee's room? It seems I lost my glasses and I can't see a thing."

Lavi swallowed hard. "Uh you sure it's a good idea? I mean maybe she's already sleeping and you'll wake her up."

"That might be true but I feel like saying 'good night' to her. I haven't seen her all day!" He explained calmly.

Lavi whispered a curse and Miranda was out of ideas to stop their Chief from walking to Lenalee and wishing her a good night.

'_What should we do?' _ the worried womanasked herself.

* * *

><p>Sarah and Kanda went to the floor under Allen's.<p>

"So this is the floor?" asked Kanda.

"Y-yeah," said Sarah unconfidently looking around. Trying to find the right door. But no matter how much she bit her lip, frowned or looked around she just couldn't find the right door. They all looked just the same and the knowledge left her frustrated.

"Damn it!"

"You don't recognize them, do you?"

She frowned at him. "I was late and I got drugged so no, I don't!"

Kanda also frowned. "Don't throw your incapableness on me."

She gave him a long angry glance but seeing that he didn't look away she backed down and sighed.

"Fine, I can't find the stupid door so what now?"

He looked around.

"Well? Are we knocking on every door to find our meat guy?"

"…"

She rolled her eyes. "Kanda, I'm waiting for an answer here!"

"I'm thinking!"

"Oh okay so continue thinking. I will sit here and wait for morning," she said and sat down pressing her back against one of the doors.

He looked at her and blinked. "Do you know?" he asked.

She looked at him with a query. "Know what?"

"Never mind…"

* * *

><p>Allen jumped into the bathroom as he heard Komui's voice and right after that the door handle moving.<p>

'_What is he doing here?'_ asked the boy worriedly, wondering if he should reveal himself.

"See Komui there's Lenalee all sleepy, right Lenalee? And you wanted to wake her up from sleeping in her ROOM!" yelled Lavi more then he should and Allen decided that it's better to stay hidden. _'Her room?'_ He will ask Lavi or Miranda later.

"Eh, could you and Miranda give me a moment to talk with my sister alone?" Allen heard Komui ask.

"Well sure," agreed Lavi unhappily and left, closing the door behind him.

Allen swallowed. If Komui finds him he'll be dead.

"Hey Lenalee, are you tired because I lost my glasses so I can't tell."

"Well I am a bit… it was an interesting day."

Allen thought about how many different ways a person can be killed.

"I see and what was the day interesting about," echoed Komui's voice from the next room.

'_He will shot me with the help of another gun of destruction.'_

"Well I had a good day with Lavi and Miranda and Allen and Kanda and Sarah it was greeeat," laughed the girl.

'_Or he can throttle me.'_

"Oh, that's nice. Lenalee, are you okay? You seem…strange."

'_He could tie me up and throw me out of the tower.'_

"I'm fine brother just I would really like to go to sleep…"

'_No, he will put my head under the water and keep me there until I stop breathing.'_

"Are you sick?"

'_But why should I be the one that gets punished. I didn't drug her!'_

"No," she laughed.

'_But then again Komui didn't have a single piece of proof that I was dating Lenalee except for the rumors and he still wanted to kill me so...'_

"I'm perfectly fine," she laughed again.

"Okay then, I will see you tomorrow," said Komui suspiciously. Allen heard footsteps gradually getting further away.

'_Maybe I will be saved…'_

"Oh and…" Allen didn't hear what Lenalee said because she lowed her voice. Allen frowned a bit. Maybe she didn't want him to hear something? Something important? That made him anxious. What will he do if Lenalee told Komui that he raped her?

'_How could she say something like that?'_

"Yes it's an order and it starts tonight."

'_Please let him already kill me or go away because I really can't stand it anymore,'_ thought Allen barely holding himself as to not jump out of the bathroom and convince himself to Komui that Lenalee is drugged and that she is in his room.

"I just wanted to make sure," she said sweetly as if she was normal.

"Okay good night Lenalee-chan."

"Good night Nii-san."

'I'm saved.' Allen let out sigh as he heard the door closed.

If only he knew….

* * *

><p>"Okay," said Komui as he walked from 'Lenalee's' room.<p>

"I think it's also time for you two to get into your rooms before the automatic lock starts."

Miranda looked at Lavi who slightly nodded.

"S-sure," she said unsure as ever.

* * *

><p><em><span>A moment before<span>_

_Lavi and Miranda left Komui alone with Lenalee and somewhere in the room was a hiding Allen, they didn't like it._

_Lenalee was not in the her right state of mind and she might do anything that comes to mind._

"_Y-you think s-she will say that Allen t-tried to rape her?" she asked scared._

_Lavi shook his head. "I don't know, but we have got to have a back up plan just in case"_

_She nodded._

"_If Komui doesn't find out that the room is Allen's we need to let him stay in it," he said._

"_S-sure but our rooms__ are g-going to be locked plus h-he wants to escort you to your room but your room is on the end of this floor..."_

"_And yours is on the top-most women's floor, am I right?"_

"_Y-yes…,"_

"_And Komui's room is on the lowest men's floor."_

_Miranda blinked and her eyes widened in understanding of his plan. "Y-you say we-we should s-switch our rooms? No! N-no no no no no no!" she shook her head, scared. _

_Lavi took her shoulders. "Miranda, Komui might be blind at this moment but he's not dumb, if he sees me walking to the wrong floor he will know something's up. Believe me if there was another way I would use it, but all the floors will be locked. All the rest rooms, the library, the training rooms, everything. Miranda, please we have to do it for Allen. If Komui found out he's in Lenalee room, alone, he will kill him for sure."_

_Miranda let out a cry. "But-but why my room? It's a m-mess. I haven't been there in a while a-and it's all a mess…"_

_Lavi smirked. "Miranda, that's a lousy excuse." _

"_But m-my clothes."_

"_Well you still have the box with your things from the hospital in my room that you brought when you came to talk with me accompanied Kanda by this evening," he reminded her._

_She looked away and blushed. "B-but still, it's embarrassing and I don't feel okay about it."_

_Lavi sighed. "Miranda…" _

_The door opened and he let her go…_

* * *

><p>Miranda swallowed hard and Lavi gave her an encouraging smile.<p>

She just nodded and walked to the end of the passage and then to the first left corner where Lavi's room was.

'_God help me… and don't let him search my closets…' _

* * *

><p>Allen came from the bathroom with a sigh of relief.<p>

"Thank you for not telling Komui anything like that I tried to rape you," he said gratefully.

Lenalee giggled. "It wouldn't be fun if he killed you… okay maybe a bit."

"Lenalee…," a sad expression appeared on his face.

"But it's more fun to have you here."

Allen looked at the door.

"Will you sit down with me please?" she asked with a childish tone.

Allen blinked and looked at the door. _'Lavi and Miranda are probably just distracting Komui,'_ the thought crossed his mind as he went to the bed.

* * *

><p>"Maybe I should get back," said Sarah all of a sudden and stood up. "It's no use unless you want to cause suspiciousness to the others. I will go give Lenalee the medicine and then go to bed."<p>

Kanda was frustrated from the way things ended up for now but at least he had a really good clue.

"Fine," he said as he walked to her and unlocked the door she was pressed against a while ago.

'_So this is what he meant…'_

As he opened his door Sarah stood quietly watching him. Another door close to his had opened and strong, female laughter came from it.

Sarah eyes widened and before she or Kanda know what was going on Sarah jumped into Kanda's room and slammed the door.

Kanda frowned. "WHAT THE…"

She put her right hand upon his mouth but he in a blink of an eye took it away and taking her shoulder with his other hand he smashed her body against the wall.

"AU!" she cried and he shocked let her go.

She looked hurt and he didn't know what to do but since he was Kanda he yelled at her. "What are you doing?"

She put her hand on her shoulder and closed her eyes. "Shut up or they will hear you."

"Who?"

"René Millie and Erick…"

"So?"

"So? She will find out I was with you and make a tragedy of it," she said and kneeled down from the pain. Her shoulder really hurt.

He frowned. "And it will be better if she finds you in my room then standing outside in the passage."

"No she will not find me if you will stop yelling. I will leave right away and go to the infirmary to steal more medicine."

Kanda's face went back to normal. "I…"

She looked at him. _'Is he going to apologizes to me?'_

"It wouldn't have happened if you didn't surprise me."

'_Nope, it's not Christmas tonight.' (T/N: Honestly thought she was going to say "Nope, Chuck Testa" for a second there)_

"Yeah it's better to threw it on somebody else," she looked at the ground. "Or throw somebody."

He went to his bed and sat on it. "Yeah."

Suddenly the reproductor started. "OFFICIAL ORDER. FROM THIS DAY ON EVERY ROOM IN THE BLACK ORDER WILL BE AUTOMATICALLY CLOSED FROM NINE O'CLOCK PM TO SIX O'CLOCK AM THANK YOU FOR YOUR UNDERSTANDING AND GOOD NIGHT."

Sarah blinked and both she and Kanda looked at each other.

"No way!" she said as Kanda immediately got to the already closed door.

* * *

><p>Allen stood up from the bed and with his eyes wide he looked at Lenalee.<p>

"You knew it!" he said. "That's what you asked Komui. If the rooms will be locked. You knew it."

She lied down on the bed. "Maybe."

"Lenalee, why did you do that? I am going to have problems."

"To be with me in one room?" she asked flirtingly.

Allen blushed and took a deep breath that helped him get his normal color.

"Lenalee."

"Allen-kun," she stood up on her toots and hugged him around the neck.

Allen swallowed hard and the red color was back on his face.

This is going to be a long night…

* * *

><p><strong>Hmm? Man I don't know why but this story and also the chapter in my other story are turning slightly into a detective story…. Sorry if the chapter was short but I wanted to make it quick maybe to quick… Xo (<strong>

**PS:**** What's next? I haven't got anything prepare yet so let's make it a surprise… XD**

**PPS:****Got it a small kiss would be nice XD but whose it going to be?**AllenxLenalee's LavixMiranda's KandaxSarah's or RenéxErick's XD ****  
><strong>**

**It can be anybody! XD **

T'/N: Don't i get a say in the matter? Oh right, i sort of do. I prefer AllenXLenalee, but that is just because i think Allen deserves dat ass and Lenalee is HAWT. :)

I'd go with LaviXMiranda 'cuz it sort of suits them in a awkward way. The one too stupid to love and the one incapable of love, almost poetic, ain't it?

SarahXKanda is fine by me. Alhough, Kanda is SUCH an asswipe that he deserves a smidge of heart break before ending up with her.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N Hey guys!**

**TN: YO! So, LexieDragomire came out of the blue and asked if my proof-readingness was still active, and feeling generous I of course proof read the docuements and sent 'em back! Huzzah! I get to slave-labour over making this easier to understand. XD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own -man **

**Don't**** blame the ninth chapter for being bad if it is…you can atribute it to the ****weather? XD**

**Between the moments will be t****ime passing so don't be confusde and the things might happen too fast so be aware. (TN: What is this I don't even)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Teenage Love<strong>_

_**Written by LexieDragomire**_

_**Proof-read by **__**DR34DNOISE (Current Penname: FollieOfMadness)**_

It could have been a normal night. Sure the new order was stupid, of that he had no doubts, and during the months he had spent at the Order he had obviously been given a stupid order of two, but seriously tonight just wasn't a night to get locked in his room. And definitely not with 'her'.

"Dear God, I know I haven't been the nicest person, and I that I probably don't pray and go to church enough, if at all, but I'm an exorcist… one of your Apostles. So please, help me, I really need you now. I never asked you for anything **(TN: With the quite obvious exception of now).** Not even once. Although I have fought Akumas and nearly died practically daily, and not counting how often I never asked you for anything but right now I really need you. Please save me?" pried Allen Walker, locked up in his bathroom, hiding from his comrade Lenalee Lee who was in the next room locked up also. Locked up in _his _room, drugged, and jumping on his bed with Timcampy flying above her.

He could hear her giggling like a little girl and he even felt a bit bad for hiding from her like this when she was his friend, a good friend at that, and right now she was vulnerable and defenseless, but how can he stay by her side when she's acting so impudent? She kept touching him, testament to that was that she tried to hug him, and the blush was almost becoming apart of his face.

He looked at the mirror. His expression conveyed so much worry. Funnily enough, even though he didn't have any problems whatsoever to fighting with dangerous Akumas, he still had was completely lost when it came to this situation.

He took a deep breath. "Allen, Lenalee is your friend, and you have admitted that maybe you have some… s-stronger feeling towards her and that's why you can't leave her alone. You're a strong boy, and she is drugged, so even if she will try something on you, you can easily get her off. She needs you," he told his mirror reflection.

He nodded. "Right!"

"Alleeeeen-kun? Didn't you hear that talking to yourself is a first sign of insanity?" called the jolly voice from behind the door.

Allen sighed. "Mana, look after me**….(TN: Screw Mana, praise Mara!)"** he unlocked the bathroom doors and opened them.

Lenalee was standing on his bed wearing one of his shirts and NOTHING ELSE?** (TN: I've seen enough Hentai to know where this is going)**

Allens' eyes widened and his hand momentarily went for the handle of the door again, but Lenalee suddenly started sobbing. "Allen-kun, you aren't leaving me, are you?"

He got worried about how she would go from a cheerful girl to a sad cry baby in mere seconds.

Feeling nervous than ever he walked to her. "N-no… of course not."

"Yeeeey!"

"Oh dear…"

* * *

><p>Miranda Lotto walked around the room of the Bookmen like an impatient lion who was waiting to be released from it's cage to do another circus trick.<p>

How could she have gotten herself into this situation? She barely held back a cry. She really didn't want to sleep in Lavi's room, but to top it off she was anxious about _him_ sleeping the same room as her. This night was going to be a disaster!

She stoop in the middle of the room and took a deep breath. _'Calm down. It's fine. Lavi won't do anything stupid, like look around you__r__ clothes. And, you have __n__o diaries so there is nothing that he could use against you, right?'_

She jumped in irritation. _'Stupid stupid stupid night!'_

* * *

><p>Lavi was lying on Miranda's bed and staring at the wall before him, bored. Because of the previous events from the night prior, he was still pretty awake and although he swore to himself that he wouldn't search around Miranda's room, he couldn't stop the sin bunnies from jumping around in his head.<p>

He sat up impatiently, wondering. _'A small peek can't hurt anyone, right?'_

An evil smirk appeared on his face. _'Yeah. A small peek…'_

DDDDDDDDDD

"Kanda, stop! You can't cut the door!" yelled Sarah, who had jumped on the angry samurai, of who had taken out his sword from behind. With a pain stemming from her hurting shoulder she held his neck from behind, almost choking him.

"If you don't want me to hurt you more woman, then get off of me and let me get you out of here! Damn it!" yelled the samurai back.

"Aren't you listening? You can't damage the door!"

"Damn it! Why?!"

"What why? In the morning when everybody will go on breakfast your door is going to be cut in two…hm wow what could be strange about that?" she asked pretending seriousness.

"I will explain…"

"How?"

"…"

"See! You can't say that you wanted to let me out of your room because I shouldn't have been in your room in the first place, idiot!" she rolled her eyes and slowly got down from him.

He put his weapon back to its case, angry. "It's your fault. If you hadn't run into my room…"

"Yeah yeah I would have been stuck outside. Also, it's your fault if we went to Allen's room to give… damn!" she put her hands on her mouth.

Kanda's eyes went wide. "But Lenalee is still in the Moyashi's room?" he asked slowly, realizing that they totally forgot about the original problem.

"You mean a drugged Lenalee, of who's jumping around hugging or kissing everybody and also who has said she will tell Komui Allen raped her, is in his room probably with Allen."

"And the others," he reminded her.

Sarah thought about it and let out a small sigh of relief. "Yeah, they're three on her. That's okay; they will make it, right?"

"…"

* * *

><p>Allen watched Lenalee who was smiling and playing with Timcampy.<p>

'_Okay, at least she stopped jumping on me.' _He thought in relief. Even if he won't admit it, it was still a bit odd for him since she forced him to sit besides her on his bed.

"Allen-kun?"

"Y-yes?"

She still smiling put her head on his shoulder and Allen again felt the warmth that was absorbed from her body into his. 'Why must she take off all of her clothes and put on just that shirt? **(TN: Clothes are too mainstream, square)**' he asked himself hopelessly. knowing that another untypical shade of red blush had attacked his face.

He took a deep breath. He needed to talk to her while she still remembered something. "Lenalee, what do you remember?"

"Hm?"

"Do you know who gave you the tea?"

"Sure. The nice boy, he gave me the tea with a bit of rum in it because he knew I had a bad day."

"Rum? **(TN: That's not good enough! *DUH-DOOSH*)**" blinked Allen. "Breathe on me."

She giggled and turned her face to him, doing as he said.

"So?"

"No rum…"

"Well, it was just a bit, maybe a drop."

"Okay, what about the boy, what did he look, can you tell me please?"

She frowned a bit. "Hmm, he was tall and he looked nice … he needed me to get out of the cafeteria, but I managed to convince him otherwise, so I stayed, but he warned me that just for the tea or…" she yawned.

"A-aren't you tired?" he asked nervously, sounding like Miranda somewhat.

Lenalee sighed. "Maybe, but every time I think I will fall asleep, something keeps on waking me up," she said.

He bit his tongue. _'Don't ask her what it is; she will probably say something pervert__ed__ again, and that will only make you look like a fool again and bring about bad thoughts.'_

"Don't you want to know what it is?" she asked sweetly, and took her head away so he could look at her, knowing that he can't defend himself from her cuteness.

"Err, s-sure…" he said, giving up and reminding himself to stay as calm as possible.

She smiled. "I'm thinking about married life."

Allen froze.

"Want to play a married couple? We could do all the things that they usually do."

'_All the things…'_

"N-no thanks," he said hesitantly, red as a cherry.

Lenalee giggled. "Come on, I could make you the husband if you really want, but I don't cook. I hate cooking!** (TN: *All thoughts and fantasies of waking up to Lenalee cooking breakfast are annihilated*)**"

Allen took a deep breath. "Thanks for your offer but I will pass…"

"Hmm, okay…" she said sadly, like a little girl that wanted a toy but even when she didn't get it she understood why.

"Then how about you tell me about Mana again, hm?" she asked all of the sudden with new found glee.

Allen could only blink at the rapid rate of her behavior changes.

"O-okay… what would you like to know."

"Everything, from the begging to when he had found you."

"Okay…"

* * *

><p>Lavi, not caring about a really low voice somewhere in the absolute end of his head who said that doing this is not right, simply opened Miranda's closet doors and looked around like nothing was wrong.<p>

He felt slight disappointment when he inside found just regular clothes for an average day or a few pairs of uniforms. _'Dumbass. What did you expect, garters and laces?'_

He half smirked. "Just the laces."

He was about to close it when he noticed a bunch of papers on the bottom of the closet, and his Bookman curiosity got the better of him and took them.

"Letters?" he said out loud, confused that on the place where should have been an address was a white spot, but on the bottom was 'From Miranda.'

'Strange…,' he thought, already lost in the words.

* * *

><p>Kanda crossed him arms. "You're sleeping on the floor."<p>

Sarah rolled her eyes. "What a gentleman."

He frowned. "Stop rolling your eyes like that."

She did it again. "What, does it make you wanna kiss me?"

He took a deep breath to bit back his instinctual remark. "It's annoying."

She sat on the bed. "Is there something that isn't annoying to you?"

He just sighed and walk into the bathroom. "How did I get myself into this?"

She made a sarcastic gesture. "Want me to remind you?"

He smashed the door closed with a snarl.

She sighed. "Long night ahead of us, captain annoyed."

* * *

><p>Miranda bit her lip, frustrated, and sat on Lavi's bed again.<p>

"Just forget it. Like Lavi was probably interested in your underwear or something and probably had jumped into the bed and called it a night and you're worrying over nothing!" again she was assuring herself and again it didn't help her.

'Annoying doubts!' cried Miranda in her head.

* * *

><p>Lenalee stood up, calmly smiling. No wonder she managed to fooled Komui, because right now she looked as if nothing was wrong with her.<p>

"That was touching Allen-kun."

Allen nodded. He didn't know why she wanted to hear about it when he had somewhere in the beginning of their friendship told her everything, but as long as she didn't want him to strip off his clothes he was glad.

"Thanks."  
>She put her hands behind her back. "I wonder… you said that Mana was the only person in a long time before and after who showed you love, right?"<p>

Allen blinked but agreed.

"But that must have been just the… like parent love or love to a person like friend but not a love of a lover, right?"

"He was my father so yes just the love of a parent and a friend."

She nodded. "And when I confessed to you that I love Lavi you asked me about how do I know it's really love like love…"

"Y-yes."

"Was it then that you were first explained with that kind of love?"

"Ehmm, I knew what love was. Well, I kind of know, thanks to Cross and his lovely talks when he was flirting and the things you'd imagine our general to say…"

"You aren't getting my point," she said, frowning.

"Apparently not."

"I'm asking you if your feelings toward me weren't cause by the fact that we spoke about my love towards Lavi, and the fact that I didn't describe it well. I said something like when you feel good in his presence but a lot of the time you feel good when accompanied by friends and other things…"

Allen also got up. "What do you mean?"

"I'm asking if you really love me or are you just mistake your friendship toward me as love?"

* * *

><p>Sarah brushed her hurt shoulder as Kanda walked from the bathroom and sat on the floor opposite to her and far from the bed. "Use the bathroom if you need to, and you'll sleep on the bed."<p>

She blinked. "What happened to 'you're sleeping on the floor'?"

"You're hurt, and I don't want to be ungentlemanly towards a hurt _lady_." She frowned as the irony of the word struck her.

"Thanks," she mumbled, getting up and walking to the bathroom. "Such a gentle animal," she said before she closed the door.

Kanda took another breath and got to his meditating position to hold back curses. That girl started reminding him Baka Usagi in a skirt **(TN: MY EYES! MY EYES! MY EYESSSSS- Actually, he might look good in a skirt...)** and that wasn't good. But thinking about the red-haired Bookman who was still pissed off because of what he was doing with his student he should think up the blond a nickname. A really good one.

* * *

><p>Lavi was blankly looking at the letter in his hands.<p>

He really hated himself for reading it now. It was just the first one and he already felt a strange anger inside him.

'_Miranda and Marie are secretly dating…' _**(TN: AW SNAP SON!)**

DDDDDDDDDDDDDD

Allen blinked.

"What?" he asked, shocked.

"If it's what?" he asked, upset. Saying that he's some idiot who can fool love with friendship, that hurt!

He frowned.

She made a 'sorry' face. "But think about it. If you never were in love…"

"Then how can you be so sure you're in love. Maybe it's all just a brotherly complex or something…"

"What would you know?"

"You were alone in the Order almost your entire childhood. You said that when Komui came you felt unbelievably happy and that you followed him everywhere like a little puppy. You also were shy to talk with anybody else because of the trauma and when Lavi came it was like a fresh rain."

"What?!" she yelled, upset at herself.

"Lavi with the attitude of his got over your wall and made you fall in love…"

Lenalee crossed her arms and Allen completely forgot that she was drugged.

"How can you say that? You don't know what I feel…"

He was upset about what she said to him. It was like she was making a kid of him.

After a moment he looked at her hand and before she could do anything to stop him, he put it on the left side of his chest where his heart lay. "But I know what I feel and that's why I know I… love you."

She paused for a moment, looking at her hand on his chest. She could feel his heartbeat under her thumbs and blinked.

'_Why?'_

* * *

><p>Lavi was frowningly lying on Miranda's bed and looking at the wall again. <em>'Why am I so upset? So they're dating, good for them. Miranda and Marie always had a close relationship, so it's normal that they started dating and all. There a couple, a secret, but still a couple and I have noting to do with it except the fact that I'm both their friend so I should be happy for them.'<em>

He sighed. Still, it's strange. He would think he would notice that kind of drastic change in the Order. Some watchmen he is.

'_So they're dating. Strange, I never thought that something like that was possible with the old Miranda. Maybe that's why she became the new Miranda.'_

Suddenly he sat up. "But if they're dating why did Marie left the Order?" he asked himself out loud.

With a small ashamed smile he looked at the letters he hadn't read yet.

* * *

><p>Sarah sat on the bed, as she excepted it was straight and firm, not comfortable but good for backs and for people who are used to sleeping on the ground.<p>

She smiled.

"What's so funny?" asked Kanda in a low voice from the ground.

She shook her head. "Nothing. Just that your bed is well… yours."

"That doesn't make sense."

She almost chuckled._ 'Definitely not the empathy type.'_ "Whatever."

"Good, now go to sleep, I want this night to end already," he said and closed his eyes, keeping himself in his meditation position.

"What no bed talk? I'm disappointed"

"GO TO SLEEP!"

"Okay okay no need to yell." _'Ponytail,'_ she said only in her head and started to unbutton her blouse.

"WHAT ARE YOU…."

"STOP STARING AT ME!"

* * *

><p>Komui sat up from his bed and thought for a second. "Why did Lenalee have Timcampy in her room then?" he questioned himself but before he got an answer he felt back to sleep. (AN: Poor Komui but lucky Allen! XD)

* * *

><p>Allen eyes went open as Lenalee jumped at him, and pulled him with her down to the bed on top of her. He quickly wanted to get her off but she hugged his torso with her legs to stop him.<p>

Allen blushingly swallowed and looked at her. "Lenalee, let me go." He said with his hands on each side and between her head, which were the only thing that held him from falling on her.

"Why?" she asked like a little girl.

"Because it isn't right and you're not in the right state of mind, so please, let me go…"

"Am I ugly?" asked the girl, suddenly sad.

He blinked, startled by the sudden change and the seriousness that she gave into her voice as she asked the question.

"What? No Lenalee. How can you say that?"

"Because Lavi doesn't love me." Great, his favorite subject.

"Lenalee that's not true. I'm sure he has strong feelings for you just that…"

"I'm too young, right?"

"Lenalee…"

"Maybe I'm ugly and too young."

Allen put his hand on her cheek and gently brushed it. "Lenalee you're the most beautiful girl I have ever seen," he assured her with his face full of sadness which only stirred her more due to the drug in her system.

"So I'm pretty?"

He let out a humorless chuckle. "Y-yes," he said with a wavering voice

"B-but he doesn't love me," repeated the girl with a sorrowful look.

Allen sighed. "You don't know that."

"I do…I can feel it. It hurts," tears started forming in her eyes and Allen was sure that if she cries he would join her.

She closed her eyes because seeing his sad face brought her even more pain.

"You don't know what it's like to love somebody who doesn't love you back," she cried. "You don't even know how much I do know it," he replayed with a sorrowful look on his face just before tears started rolling down his eyes and landed on her face.

Lenalee, surprised, opened her eyes to see Allen face twisted in an upset manner. "Even if you don't believe it, I do."

One of his hands reached his face and he wiped out a few tears but most of them still ended up on Lenalee.

She watched him like he was a rare animal wondering about it with her mind still foggy. He was her friend that wanted to help her get the person she loves even when he secretly loved her. Bizarre!

She took his shoulder and before he had any time to think she rolled with him so now he was lying on his back and she was sitting on his stomach.

"L-lenalee?" he blinked and stopped crying, albeit his face was still wet from tears.

"Why must it be that way Allen-kun?" she reached his face and gently stroked away all his tears.

"Why must I have fallen in love with Lavi and you into me?" she asked, and licked the thumb that she used to wipe his tears.

"I-I don't know."

The saltiness of his tears and his honest eyes made her smile a bit. "Me neither but…," she leaned down and pressed her lips again his.

Allen eyes widened. Despite the fact that the touch was softer than the wing of a butterfly and that it lasted for three seconds it left a mark that will remain forever.

"Lenalee…"

"I'm cruel but… even if I don't love you back I…," she touched her lips with her thumbs. "I'm happy that…you love me."

Allen got a bit up.

"What does it mean?" she asked and again reached to kiss him but he put his hand on her shoulder and stopped her.

She tiredly blinked.

"You said that you're cruel, but you don't have to be… I love you." As he let out those words despite the fact that he had already said it during his first confession, his chest sill felt lighter. Freer. "From all my heart, I love you, but I don't need compassion Lenalee," he put his hand on her neck.

"Don't force yourself into anything. If you don't love me back then just stay my friend."

She again leaned down but this time to hug him. "Why can't it be you?" she asked tiredly.

He hugged her back. "I wish I knew Lenalee. I really wish but I don't," he said and smiled a bit, but _just _a bit.

For few minutes they stood in that position and Allen understood that when she fell asleep he, slowly and carefully so as not to wake her up, put her on his bed and covered her with his blanket.

He looked at the golden golem that was quietly watching everything from the top of Allen's mirror. "Tim, let's keep this one a secret, okay?"

The little golem shook his tail and Allen was positive that it meant 'ok'. He took another small glance at her smiled.

"Good night…love."

* * *

><p>Lavi confusedly watched the words in the letter he was holding in his shaking hands. The news was unbelievable and un… un everything he could imagine.<p>

Miranda and Marie were dating but they broke up.

After a while he with a shocked face put the letters back together and into the closet where they belong.

Then he went to the door where he slowly switched off the light. Standing in the dark room he already started regretting that he put his nose where he shouldn't have and wished he never had read those stupid letters.

Feeling like a total jerk he simply lied down on the floor with his eyes open looking at something he couldn't see. He didn't want to sleep on her bed anymore. For tonight he felt like he had dishonored her privacy enough.

'_We can be really mean sometimes.'_

* * *

><p>Everywhere was quiet. All the rooms went to sleep to sooner greet a new day. <strong>(TN: When suddenly a meteorite barreled through the ceiling! AN: Too much Two and a half men?)<strong>

* * *

><p>"Allen-kun?" called Lenalee Lee, and Allen, who wasn't sleeping and seriously doubt that he will sleep tonight, got up from the floor he was on and reached her.<p>

"What is it?" he said and gently put his hand on her forehead. She was cold.

"If I wasn't in love with Lavi… I would definitely fall for you," she said and again fell to sleep.

Allen blinked and couldn't help but smile. _'Even if it hurts… I'm happy to know that Lenalee…'_

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Sorry for how loooong but I had a family thing to handle and writing just had to make the sacrifice… but at least not the ultimate. Anyway, I am back and I hope that for good this time. So see ya soon. <strong>_

_**TN:~From Sir FollieOfMadness Of The Awesome Plains Of Imaginationland: (A.K.A Sir Lord Of Ultimate Awesomanity)~**_

_**WOOHOO! FINALLY MANAGED TO PROOF READ THIS! *Sigh* Proof reading takes a heck of a lot more work than you'd think, honestly. XD But yeah, now I gotta proof-read the OTHER document sent to me. X( Ah well, no arduous hours of work no sense of accomplishment, right?**_

_**~End Of From FollieOfMadness Of The Awesome Plains Of Imagionationland: (A.K.A Sir Lord Of Ultimate Awesomanity)~**_


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own -man, do you?

Don't blame the chapter if his author has gone to nirvana again

DDDDDDDDDDD

**Teenage Love **

_**By LexieDragomire**_

_**Proof-read by **__**FollieOfMadness**_

It could have been a typical Sunday morning… if everything wasn't the way it was and it wasn't Friday in the end.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

Kanda also had a hard time last night. He found out that it's impossible for him to sleep in one room with the blond-haired exorcist. She wasn't snoring or anything it was just that whenever he closed his eyes he knew she was there in the same room just a few steps away lying in his room. And even when he was the most disinterested in anyone Kanda, he was a guy and hormones were working.

It was half past five when he got up to take a shower to calm down. He told himself that when the stupid door open he must do whatever he can to stay away from this girl.

He opened the door forgetting to turn off the light in the bathroom and lighted his bedroom a bit up. When he saw a naked stomach on his bed he immediately turn it off and walked to the room upset that now he would think about her naked …

He suddenly turned around and walked back to the bathroom and turned up the light again but to his annoyance Sarah had already turned around to sleep on her stomach.

He frowned. Could he just imagine it? Not turning off the lights he walked to his bed and took Sarah's shoulder.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDD

Allen woke up feeling like a kicked dog. He rubbed his face a few times.

'_Was it just a dream?'_

"L-lavi," mumbled someone from his bed and he froze.

He turned around to find his friend Lenalee sleeping in his bed covered by his blankets with her head on his pillows.

"God!" he said loud and Lenalee struggle a bit.

He slapped his mouth with his hand a bit too hard.

'_I have to get her out of here.'_

DDDDDDDDDDDDDD

Kanda was angrily sitting on the ground while Sarah was locked up in the bathroom not wanting to leave until six o'clock. Someone might think that she's acting too thoughtless but considering the fact that she woke up and saw Kanda standing upon her touching her stomach she had right slap him or yell at him or threw a small wardrobe on him or ran into the bathroom and lock herself up, it was probably warranted. Yeah, come the think of it, she acted the way most people would have acted in this kind of a situation.

"I can't believe it!" she yelled from behind the door. "What did you do to me?"

"For the last time I didn't do anything. Stop panicking!" said Kanda who sat on his bed.

"Stop panicking? You got to be kidding me." She humorlessly chuckled. "Can you imagine that I actually thought I could trust you? Considering that everyone said you're unfriendly and that you human contact is disgusting to you…"

"What's your problem?"

"What's my problem? I woke up feeling that some guy touching me."

He stood up and hit the door. "For the last time. I would never do something like that to a helpless woman or sleeping woman, understood?"

"But you…"

"I wanted to look at the scar," he said calmly.

Sarah stepped away from the closed door and looked at the handle. Then she put her hands under the undershirt to see an eight centimeters long scar. "Why? You got some fetish or what?" she asked humorless.

"I was curious." He stepped away from the door as she suddenly unlocked the door and jumped out.

"Curious? You don't care about people. From what I heard you wouldn't even stop by to ask what's wrong of a bleeding man was on your way. I heard you would go through him like nothing was wrong and suddenly you became curious?"

"What's so strange about that? And I wouldn't leave a bleeding man on the way."

"Oh, wouldn't you?" she crossed her arms.

He took a few step closer to her so they were inches away only to see if would step away. She didn't.

"I didn't leave a scared woman, did I?"

Her eyes went wide although he immediately went back. She took a few deep breathes and then let them out to calm down.

"Why do you the hell do you want so damn much to find out about me but won't tell me a thing about yourself."

"I was just curious."

The kept quiet until she went to the bathroom again and came back dressed. "Just don't get surprised if I will get curious once too." **(Translator's Note (TN): AWWWWW YEEEEEEEAH.)**

DDDDDDDD

Komui woke up with a good mood. He felt great and relaxed so he was ready for another day at work. He looked at his chest of drawers surprised that he sees there something that could be just what he was looking for. "My glasses."

He took them and put them on, wondering if he will go check on Lenalee first or go on breakfast?

…

He will do the breakfast first.

DDDDDDDDDD

Miranda was nervously walking around Lavi's room since five o'clock waiting for the door to finally open. When it finally did she literally flew out like an eagle and ran into her room. Unfortunately for her, she didn't notice poor Lavi who was still taking his time on the floor and she fell down hard on her knees.

"AU!" she cried. **(TN: Yes, this story is that somewhat...your point?)**

Lavi woke up a few moments later and seeing how Miranda was sitting next to him with her skirt a bit up trying to check her knees he, shocked, jumped up.

Miranda blushed and fixed her clothes which was when Lavi noticed a small wound on her knee. "Hey was that bood?" he asked and not waiting for the answer he bend down putting up her skirt again.

Her face got redder than before and she quickly took his hands to stop him.

He raised his eyebrows and then chuckled. "Oh come on, I'll just have a look at it."

"No thanks! It's nothing…really."

He released his hands from her grip and strongly gripped hers in one hands continuing his previous action.

"L-lavi," she struggled a bit stopped when Lavi stopped just a bit higher her hurt knee.

"Hey you actually shave your legs!" he said jolly.

"LAVI!"

He smiled. "Just kidding," he said and softly touched her knee.

Her face twisted a bit.

"Sorry, go wash it." He easily supported her up.

"Thank you Lavi, why were you on the floor anyway?" she questioned looking him.

He made a grimace and looking away from her he brushed the back of his head. "I… was sleeping."

Miranda confusedly blinked. "You…why in the world were you sleeping on the floor?" she asked slowly like people usually ask a person who doesn't have a right mind.

"I didn't want to dishonor your bed," he shrugged his shoulders.

"How dishon… never mind," she shook her head. A bad feeling crawled under her skin as she reminded herself about how she was worried about what Lavi might do to her. She thought he would sneak around her closet or something and he was such a gentleman that he didn't even sleep on her bed. How foolish; Lavi was a friend and he wouldn't do anything like that plus he surely wasn't even interested in her wardrobes. **(TN: Uhhhhhhhh yeah sure)**

"Lavi…thank you," she gave him a grateful smile which made him feel like an even bigger jerk for reading her letters.

"Sure, right but go clean her knee. I'm dying to know how Allen and Lenalee are."

She nodded and went to the bathroom.

Just as she closed the door Lavi's smile fainted and he wished he didn't read those letters because it was impossible to not think about them every time he faced her.

DDDDDDDDDD

"Okay so what's our chance in getting Lenalee out of Allen's room without anyone noticing?" asked Lavi as he and Miranda stood in front of Allen's room.

Miranda raised her eye brows. "Like now when everybody is getting up and heading for breakfast? Definitely not."

"I thought so." He knocked.

"Yes?" asked Allen.

"It's us."

Allen opened the door and let them in.

"So how was the night?" asked Lavi with more cheerfulness than usual.

Allen sighed. "I've had better." **(TN: Allen, you sly fox.)**

Miranda immediately went to Lenalee and checked her forehead.

"She doesn't have a fever that's good," she said in relief.

Allen nodded.

Lavi took his shoulder. "If you have anything you would like to talk about I'm open to the discussion," he grinned.

Allen gave him an annoyed look. "You're such a dick, Lavi."

"Allen, don't swear and Lavi stop teasing. Like we haven't had enough of problems."

"Yes ma'am!" they said in a duet.

She rolled her eyes and stroked Lenalee's hair.

"Guys!" yelled Sarah jumping into the room with Kanda slowly walking behind. "We have a problem."

Allen sat on the small chair in front of the table. "Oh, just one? That's a relief."

"Komui's down for breakfast and guess what he's planning to do right after his done?" asked Sarah sweetly like a kindergartner teacher.

Lavi groaned. "Please let it not be checking his little sister."

"That's riiiiiight."

Allen shook his head and looked at the ground. "We're dead."

"That's for sure."

DDDDDDD

In the cafeteria…

Komui was happily eating his breakfast while chatting with Reever. "What do you think about that; they were in my room the whole time? Although, I would have sworn that I had them in my office…yesterday."

Reever drank his coffee. "Yeah, that's really a mystery. Call Sherlock Holmes."

"Did someone called me?" asked a man two tables away.

"Not you dumbass he meant Sherlock Holmes!" Shouted another from the table next to them.

Komui frowned. "I hoped no one of you is listening to gossip later," he said really serious and slow, "OR. YOU'RE. DEAD!"

The cafeteria went quiet…

DDDDDDDDD

"So everybody knows what to do?" Sarah asked the group.

They all nodded.

"Good, then let's do it."

DDDDDDDDDD

Komui was walking from the cafeteria when Lavi and Miranda stood in his way. "Chief Komui, isn't it a lovely morning?"

"I guess…"

"…birds are singing, the sun is shining…"

Komui raised his brows as Lavi continued blessing the beautiful morning.

Komui looked at Miranda ignoring Lavi. "Is he drunk or something?"

She gave him a goofy look. "No, of course not. He's just happy that's all. Did you eat?"

"Well," he turned his head to the cafeteria. "Yes, I have."

"Oh, and wouldn't you like to come with us? Have a double breakfast today, hm?" she asked him smiling a little too much.

"No, thank you a rather go and see Lenalee."

"…"

"Is something wrong? You look so… I don't know scared."

"Who us? No, no we're cool but the thing is what's up with you Komui. You know I thought about it and well…. We didn't chat in a long time so why don't we do it now, hm?" asked him Lavi cheerfully. "You and me like the good old days?"

"Good old days? Lavi are you feeling okay?"

"Komui," said Lavi and put a hand on his shoulder. "I want to talk to you about something very important to me."

Komui looked at Miranda who slowly inconspicuous walked away from them.

"Eh, okay but later, right now I want to go see Lenalee."

"Komui, it's a matter of life or dead."

"Later."

"Now."

"Lavi, I need to go…"

Lavi shook his head. "It's deadly important!"

"Okay, just give five damn minutes…"

"You can't go see Len… crap," his eyes widened as his let it out knowing that Komui will catch on to it.

Komui's glasses shined. "Why not?"

"She's sleeping."

Komui frowned. Grimly frowned.

Miranda had walked to them back when suddenly Komui jumped away to the stairs like a rabbit and crying waterfalls he ran up taking two steps at a time. "I don't believe you! Lenaleeeeeee you're not okaaaaaay!"

"Damn it!" cursed Lavi and with Miranda ran after him.

DDDDDDDDDDD

Fifteen minutes later….

"NO KOMUI!" yelled Lavi and ran after the tall man who reached to the door handle.

"NO!" two people yelled at him while the third who was the one with the clearest mind closed the door just as Komui had opened it.

"I really don't think that what Lenalee right now needs is your presence so leave her to sleep," said the samurai coldly.

Lavi and Miranda who stood a bit further from them, waiting for what's going to happen and who is going to won this battle. The cold samurai or the overprotective brother.

"Guys!" yelled Allen who appeared in corridor.

He looked at Kanda. "_If Komui really wants to see Lenalee that much in her room he can, right Kanda_?"

Kanda nodded and stepped away. And Komui finally opened the door his cheeks went red and he started to rejoice. "OH, ISN'T MY LITTLE SISTER CUTEEEEE!"

Everyone except Kanda sighed in relief and annoyance as one about their chief's behavior.

DDDDDDDDD

After ten minutes Komui blew Lenalee a last wind kiss and turned to the others.

"I'm still not in the picture to what was happening with you," he said curiously.

"Well," started Lavi while he scratched the back of his head, "we didn't have breakfast so we're a bit odd I guess but don't worry we're on our way to the cafeteria now."

Komui unsurely nodded in agree. "Okay," he said extra slowly and looked at Allen. "Anyway Allen, I would like to talk with you about something. So come to my office after breakfast, okay?"

Allen simply nodded. "Sure, I'll be there."

Komui as well nodded and left them.

"That was super close," said Lavi relieved.

Miranda nodded. "Yes, can you imagine what would have he done if he would have found out?"

He made a grimace. "Yeah, tore down the whole Order."

She chuckled.

"That's not funny."

"But you're smiling too," she accused him.

He shrugged his shoulders and looked at Kanda. "Oh come on, how about a smile Yuu-chan? Can you imagine what would have happen if he opened that door and Lenalee wasn't there, hmm?"

"But he didn't, so let's stop talking about it." He said and looked away.

Lavi sighed and took Allen who was standing near him around the shoulders. "So Allen-boy, how did you and Sarah managed to get Lena into her room, hmm? I bet you had quite a time carrying her there. I can't even imagine a way you did it without being noticed."

Allen hesitantly smiled. "Well, that's because we didn't."

They all froze.

Lavi blinked. "I'm sorry…?"

"We couldn't think up anything and the corridor was full of people so Sarah borrowed a periwig from an ex-actress who lives on Lenalee's floor. Lucky, she has white skin just like Lena."

"So Sarah, is now in Lenalee's room…"

"Yeah, I should probably go tell her that's safe," he said and went to tell her when Kanda stopped him.

"I'll go."

Everyone froze again until Allen nodded again. "Just don't be mean to her. She really helped us these days."

Miranda and Lavi continued talking while Allen with the corner of his eyes watched Kanda as he stepped into the room.

He couldn't stop the small secret smile that came up his face. _'Well what do you know?'_

DDDDDDD

Later Miranda went to Allen's room to be with Lenalee while Allen had gone to Komui's office wondering what he could want.

He smiled as he walked in to the messed as building site office.

"Chief? Are you somewhere behind those letters on your table?"

The huge mountain of papers moved and fell revealing Komui who was sitting behind the table.

"Oh, hello Allen, it's good you came," he said pushing the papers that remained on the table away.

Allen nodded and sat down. "What is it, Chief?

Komui looked at him. "Allen, we need a few exorcists to go to the Russian Branch to help them out a bit. I know it's a bit of a bother. If you would accept it you would have to leave first thing tomorrow."

Allen blinked. "I'm sorry sir but I don't understand why you are even asking me. Usually you just sent us on a mission without asking a thing…"

"Yes well, you see Allen I can't tell you more if you don't agree. It's a bit or more top secret. You see if you would accept it you would have to go there for unlimited time."

Allen a bit sadly frowned. "What do you mean?"

Komui sighed before answering. "You might be there for a month or a year. Maybe even longer."

Allen blinked a few times and looked at him feet. A year or longer away from the Order. From his home. His friends. From Lenalee.

"You… why would you ask me?"

"I went through the information they sent me and to say the truth the mission requires someone like you," he gave him a sad look. "Allen, I know what this place means to you. Believe me I know and I would never ask you to leave it if I wasn't a hundred percent sure that they need you more than we do right now."

Allen looked at Komui whose face said everything that he needed to know. It was serious and the Russian Branch needed him and Black Order didn't. Isn't it the only thing that mattered?

"I'm going, tell me more about the mission."

DDDDDDDD

Sarah was changing her clothes in her room when she heard a knock. Hesitant if she should answer or not she went to the doors.

"Sarah?" came through the door.

She sighed and opened the door. "Hey Erick, did our little princess of darkness sent you?"

He chuckled. "Yeah, don't call her that. She's not that bad," he said touched before they both started laughing.

"Okay but seriously what do you want?"

"Could I come in?" he asked a bit nervous.

Sarah bit her lip since it was a while since he was in her room without René.

"Em, sure I guess."

"Thanks," he walked in and sat on her bed.

"So what's up?" she asked curious.

He sighed. "I would like to talk with you about the fact that René was in a mental institution."

Sarah crossed her arms. "Sorry Erick but that's her thing not my. If you want to talk about it go talk about it with her."

"But I want to talk about it with you."

DDDDDDDDD

Kanda didn't like the idea that he had to go take Sarah again. Or at least he was convincing himself but since it was Kanda, he sure as hell wasn't going to admit it. Still he needed her if he wanted to find the dick that's running around drugging people. **(TN: IT'S THE BUTLER! *#twistending)**

He was about to knock when…

"GET OUT OF MY ROOM YOU DUMBASS!"

Kanda frowned and literally kicked out the door to find Erick Connor, one of the Exorcists lying on her bed, while Sarah was standing next to her wardrobe with her shirt missing a button, pointing on the door.

Kanda eyes glare in angry as he looked at Erick saying two simple words colder than ice.

"You're dead!"

DDDDDDDDD

In the end of day…

Miranda came to her room really exhausted from all the things that happened and from the sleepless night she had in Lavi's room.

She felt sorry for Lenalee because she understood her a bit. Thinking about it she got an idea about how Lenalee should write letter about how she feels.

Feeling the pride of her idea she opened her wardrobe and took her letters from the bottom of it.

She froze when she opened them. "That… that jerk!" she threw them back to the wardrobe and ran away like a mad.

DDDDDDDD

"Lavi, open up now!" Miranda yelled angrily. After a while the future Bookman slowly opened the door just to be slapped with a book. Since Miranda never slapped anyone she wasn't sure she would caused him any pain.

"Au Miranda!"

"You jerk and I feel so bad," she shoved him once and tried again but he caught her hands and took her into his room.

"No wonder you were sleeping on the floor; you felt bad… about those letters… How could you?!" she felt the tears that started falling down her cheeks.

She stepped away.

"Idiot brat!" He full of sorrow watched her feeling like a total ass. "Please Miranda, don't cry," he stepped toward her but she moved away.

"Don't come any closer."

"Please Miranda."

He went closer again to support her but she stopped him with one short sentence.

"I hate you."

He froze as if she hit him with a rock.

She painfully smiled. "You're brilliant Bookman, you know that? Been with me the whole day and not even a word came out about what you did."

"You have no conscience."

She took the handle and opened the door. "You don't have to suggest being a Bookman or not. You are one. A coldhearted Bookman to the bone, Lavi," and with that she left.

Lavi watched the door for a moment and then kicked them hard to let out a scream of pain. It didn't help.

DDDDDDDDDDD

**To be continued…**

_**A Message From Your Obviously Superior Overlord of Awesomeness, Sir FollieOfMadness The First and Foremost, The First and Greatest Of The Madness Line**_

_**Sup.**_


End file.
